


Pelyněk od rexluscus

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Poslední bitva skončila a Snape má štěstí, že se k němu Harry s Lupinem dostali první. V povídce je podrobně popsané násilí a sex, mimojiné dvojitá penetrace.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	Pelyněk od rexluscus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [rexluscus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexluscus/pseuds/rexluscus). Log in to view. 



> Napsáno pro [CS_WhiteWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_WhiteWolf/gifts), a to před vydáním sedmé knihy.

_ty, kdo převracejí právo v pelyněk_   
_a spravedlnost srážejí k zemi._

_Ámos 5, 7 (Ekumenický překlad, Praha 1979)_

\--------

„Ze všeho nejdřív: ví někdo, že je tady?“

„Myslím, že ne. Ne.“

„Jsi si jistý? Neviděl tě náhodou Moody, když jsi -“

„Bože, ne. Děláš si srandu? Už teď by byl mrtvý, kdyby Moody něco zvětřil.“

„Pravda. Tak dál: ochranná kouzla na místě?“

„Zkontrolováno.“

„Nezakreslitelné zaklínadlo?“

„Zkontrolováno.“

„Zastírací kouzlo?“

„Zkontrolováno.“

„Nezvučné zaklínadlo?“

„Dvakrát zkontrolováno.“

„Dobře.“ Dlouhý, ostrý nádech. „Tak tedy myslím, že jsme připraveni začít.“

\--------

Harry vyklepl cigaretu z balíčku a zapálil si. Díval se, jak Snape sleduje jeho pohyby: automatickou cestu cigarety k ústům, zkušené trhnutí zápěstím, které zavře zapalovač. Věděl, na co Snape myslí, na co myslí poslední tři dny, zatímco věnuje pozornost Harryho a Remusovým bezmyšlenkovitým opakujícím se činnostem: hledá něco, co by mohl využít. To se docela hodí. Harry s radostí rozdrtí jakýkoliv marný pokus o útěk, který Snape dokáže naplánovat. To byla hra, kterou spolu mohli hrát - jen on a Snape.

Bylo málo pravděpodobné, že by Snape mohl něco odhadnout podle svého okolí. Vybrali naprosto obyčejný hotel s naprosto obyčejným nábytkem (každý pokoj měl dvě postele, psací stůl a koupelnu přesně na stejném místě se stále stejnou napodobeninou látkové tapety s divokými kachnami na pozadí rákosí a ostřice), v obyčejné čtvrti obyčejného prostředně velkého města. Byli tak daleko mimo mapu, jak to bylo možné, aniž by Anglii opustili úplně. Mezi utahanými mudlovskými obchodními cestujícími a omámenými výletníky měli naprosté soukromí.

Vstal a přešel k židli, k níž byl Snape připoutaný za ruce, tělo i nohy. Židle i pouta byly přirozeně začarované, aby se nedaly zničit. Snape s nimi přestal bojovat před dvěma dny. Harry mu foukl první hluboké natáhnutí do tváře a díval se, jak Snape rychle mrká a polyká, aby se nerozkašlal. Bylo to klišé, takhle to vždycky dělali při výslechu ve filmech; ale opravdu, Harry to dělal jen z toho důvodu, že měl chuť Snapeovi působit co největší nepohodlí. Dělal to každé ráno, takové přátelské „ahoj“, aby ukázal, kam se den bude ubírat.

Dveře se rozletěly a vstoupil Remus s hnědou papírovou taškou v ruce, která už šustila, jak v ní druhou rukou pátral po kořisti. Zastavil se, začichal a udělal obličej.

„Ježíši, Harry... dokud sem nepřijdeš z venku, tak si toho nevšimneš, ale vzduch tu máme pěkně _uleželý_.“

„To se vsadím.“ Harry znovu natáhl. „Necítím vůbec nic.“

„Je to jako... hospoda, tělocvična a třída na základce v jednom.“

„To poslední bude nejspíš to zkažené mléko, co jsi rozlil.“ Kývl ke Snapeovi. „Myslíš, že bychom měli pouvažovat o koupeli? Aspoň kvůli tobě?“ Mávl cigaretou. „Mně osobně je to jedno.“

„Možná.“ Remus položil tašku a začal vyndavat její obsah. Vytasil se s pytlíkem sýrových a cibulových lupínků, které hodil Harrymu. „Merline, tohle tomu smradu teda nepomůže. Jo, myslím, že čistící kouzlo by neškodilo.“

„Jasně.“ Harry vytáhl ze zadní kapsy kalhot hůlku a namířil ji na mlčícího, ledově nehybného Snapea. „ _Pulíxero_.“

Remus se teď zakusoval do plněné taštičky. „Předpokládám, že asi nic neřekl, zatímco jsem byl venku,“ poznamenal, spíš než se zeptal, mezi dvěma sousty.

„Ani slovíčko.“ Harry likvidoval pytlík lupínků. „Co říkáš, že bychom přešli na fázi dvě?“

„Jo, myslím, že příležitostí jsme mu dali dost.“

\--------

Snape nevypadal, že by chystal rozvázat, o nic víc než den předtím, nebo ještě dřív.

Remus spojil ruce za zády a podíval se Snapeovi do očí - ovšem nezapomněl zrak odvrátit, jakmile na okraji vědomí ucítil výmluvné zalechtání nitrozpytu. Harry stál napjatý za ním, připravený vyrazit, a jasně jako z rozpáleného železa z něj vyzařovaly hněv a frustrace. Harry se měnil, když byl kolem Snapea, to si Remus všiml. Roztomilého, milujícího kluka s velkým srdcem vystřídal nelítostný cynik s opravdovou touhou ublížit. Snape před lety udělal osudovou chybu, když si zasedl na zranitelné, po lásce prahnoucí dítě, a teď z něj byl magnet pro všechny Harryho nejhorší impulsy. Po pravdě to Remuse trochu lekalo.

Merlin ví, že jeho vztah ke Snapeovi je rozporuplný - kvůli tomu tady byli - ale rozhodně ho nechtěl pomalu a bolestivě trestat za všechno, co se v jeho životě nebo na světe vůbec zvrtlo. Přistihl se, že si už aspoň po sté a s nemalým vztekem na Snapea přeje, aby bylo po všem.

„Dobré ráno, Severusi,“ začal Remus s falešnou čilostí. „Jak se dneska máme? Snad trochu hladově?“

Snape na něj vrhl zlostný pohled.

„Řekl bych, že ano. Však víš, jak to změnit. Mám ty otázky zopakovat, nebo je už znáš zpaměti?“

Ticho. Provrtával ho pár černých očí.

„No, tak je asi potřebuješ zopakovat. Takže znova: proč jsi zabil Brumbála?“

V koupelně hlasitě kapal kohoutek.

„Nemáš, co říct? Fajn, zkusíme to jinak: proč jsi zradil Fénixův řád?“

Remusovi se zdálo, že Snape trochu zkřivil rty, když to jméno vyslovil, ale jinak nic.

„Tak dál: jaká je totožnost informátora s krycím jménem Asfodel?“

Ve Snapeových očích blesklo poznání. Tohle bylo poprvé, co Remus Asfodela zmínil, a doufal, že překvapení z toho jména bude mít nějaký efekt. Ale Snape se rychle ovládl a jeho tvář byla opět bezvýrazná.

„Dneska nebude žádná spolupráce? Tak to je zhruba všechno. Jen nezapomeň, Severusi: Harry a já jsme ničím nevázaní, finančně nezávislí lidé a můžeme takhle pokračovat donekonečna, bude-li to nutné. Nikdo neví, že jsi tady, a ti, kteří by se o to mohli zajímat, jsou buď mrtví nebo v Azkabanu. Záleží na tobě, kdy tohle skončí. A když to neskončíš ty, my se budeme s radostí dívat, jak za tebe rozhodne tvoje tělo a vzdá to.“ Zlehka se na Snapea usmál. „Tak...“ Ukázal hůlkou a Snapeova pouta zmizela. „Víš, co teď. Patnáct minut. Na záchod, napít se, trochu protáhnout. Ujišťuju tě, že se potom budeš cítit mnohem pohodlněji. No tak, jdeme.“

Snape se pomalu zvedl a cestou do koupelny zavrtěl hlavou a tiše se uchechtl.

„Něco tě pobavilo, Severusi?“

Jeho hlas, tři dny nepoužívaný, zaskřípal jako rezavá klika. „Mučení se tomu, Lupine, říká, protože má být nepříjemné.“

Remus svraštil obočí. „No... uvědomuju si, že v porovnání s experty přes mučení na vaší straně nestojím za řeč. Zajímalo by mě, jestli to by ti bylo bližší. Byl bys radši, kdybych vyzkoušel kletbu _Cruciatus_ , třeba tě trochu popálil cigaretou, zlámal ti prsty, vytrhal nehty? Vyhovovalo by ti tohle víc, Severusi?“

Ticho.

„Možná tě tu držíme proti tvé vůli,“ pokračoval tiše, „ale já se _nikdy_ nesnížím na úroveň vraždících, mučících Smrtijedů, rozumíš? Za veškerou bolest, kterou tady trpíš, si můžeš jedině sám - stačí, když nám řekneš, co chceme vědět, a my tě necháme najíst. Je to na tobě.“

Snape jen znova zavrtěl hlavou a zmizel v koupelně.

\--------

Venku na balkóně se Harry opřel v rozlámané plastové židli vedle ledničky a klouby prstů zabubnoval na její nohy. Remus si od něj vzal cigaretu a zapálil si. „Nikdy jsem nekouřil, dokud jsi s tím ty nezačal,“ zabručel Remus.

„Co se bude dít, až opravdu začne hladovět?“ zeptal se Harry.

Remus se na něj překvapeně podíval. „My ho přece nevyhladovíme _doopravdy_. Myslel jsem, že tohle je jasné.“ Poklepal kapsu svojí bundy. „Mám tu lektvar, který to zastaví, než to dojde příliš daleko. Doufejme, že než to začne být nebezpečné, bolest ho přinutí rozvázat, ale se Severusem nikdy nevíš. Ten má v sobě kus zvrácenosti.“

„To mi povídej.“

A v družném mlčení kouřili.

Po chvíli se Harry zeptal: „Čím myslíš, že to je? “

„Že je co?“

„Proč nechce mluvit? Nabízíme mu ochranu, když to promluví; o to by přece měl stát.“

Remus si povzdechl. „Přesně nevím. Nejspíš je to věc cti.“

„Jo, to by mohlo být.“ Harry se odmlčel. „Pořád si myslíš, že máš pravdu?“

„Upřímně? Nevím.“ Na chvíli zavřel oči, aby zaplašil černé myšlenky. „Doufám, že mám.“

„Protože čím víc času uplyne bez toho, že by promluvil, tím míň se mi chce věřit, že se nemýlíš.“ Harry potřásl hlavou. „Ze začátku jsem na to přistoupil, uvažoval o té možnosti..., ale musíš uznat, že to nevypadá dobře...“

„Uvidíme. Počítám, že nakonec jeden z nás pravdu mít bude.“

„Pokud _bude_ nějaký konec.“

„Ale ano, konec bude. Ani Severus nemůže vydržet donekonečna.“

\--------

Harry hltal svůj rostbífový sendvič s neobyčejnou chutí. Obědvali většinou vevnitř, když už ne Snapeovi na očích, tak aspoň v dosahu jeho čichu. Remus proti takové krutosti z počátku protestoval a Harry mu musel připomenout, že Snapea přece jen mučí, a aby to fungovalo, musí to _dělat_ bez přecitlivělosti. Remus nad „přecitlivělostí“ ironicky pozvedl obočí, ale nic neřekl. Harry věděl, že slovo, se kterým měl problém, bylo „mučení“. Oba viděli výsledky skutečného mučení na vlastní oči a instinktivně tušili, co by ztratili, kdyby někdy překročili hranici tímhle směrem. Snape nebude mít trvalé následky a nezpůsobí mu ani žádnou opravdovou bolest, jen silné nepohodlí. Po pěti letech války Harry cítil, že s takovou mírou morálních pochybností se dokáže vyrovnat.

Jejich jediným nástrojem tak naneštěstí zůstala hrozba hladem. Během prvních čtyřiadvaceti hodin probrali svoje kouzelné možnosti. Remus hned z kraje vyloučil veritasérum - Snape si v krvi určitě udržoval vysokou koncentraci protilátky. Ale Harry trval na tom, aby ho i tak vyzkoušeli. Dali mu mnohem víc než doporučenou dávku a jen se jim ho podařilo dehydrovat. Potom zkusili Harryho rodící se nitrozpytné schopnosti s pražádnou nadějí na úspěch - tehdy se Snape dokonce zasmál. Nakonec zvažovali použití kletby _Imperius_ a ve finále se rozhodli proti, protože byla jednak ilegální a jednak pravděpodobně také odsouzená k neúspěchu. Tím pádem jim zbývala obyčejná stará nekouzelná psychologie. A v téhle oblasti byl Snape, to oba ochotně uznávali, o třídu výš.

Když Harry dojedl sendvič, zaujal místo před jejich mlčenlivým vězněm.

„Zdravím, Snape. Musím říct, že ten rostbíf byl dneska vynikající. Smůla, žes o něj musel přijít.“

Snape obrátil oči v sloup.

„Poslouchej, říkal jsem si, že bychom se dneska pustili do něčeho jiného. Mám tady -“ pozvedl Harry noviny - „číslo _Denního věštce_ se seznamem zločinů, ze kterých budeš obviněn, jestli tě ministerstvo někdy dopadne. A mám tu -“ zvedl hromádku papírů - „seznam všech civilních obětí války. Většinou smrtijedská zvěrstva. Věci, za které jako jeden z nich neseš odpovědnost. Lidé, jejichž smrt jsi způsobil. Mám ti je přečíst?“

Snape se na něj díval zvláštně. Harry slyšel, jak si Remus na svém místě na parapetu za jeho zády poposedl.

„Takže začneme těmi obviněními, ne? Vražda prvního stupně spáchaná na Albusi Brumbálovi. Spiknutí za účelem vraždy Emelin Vanceové. Spiknutí za účelem vraždy Artura Weasleyho. Sabotáž vedoucí k smrti...“

Přečetl celý seznam a u každé položky se odmlčel. Pak přečetl seznam obětí. To trvalo půl hodiny.

Když konečně zvedl oči, s překvapením zjistil, že Snape je v židli shrbený a zamračeně pozoruje koberec. Harry nečekal, že by tenhle poměrně prvoplánový trik mohl zabrat, především proto, že závisel na tom, že Snape má svědomí. Ale nevypadal rozrušený, ne tak docela... jen zamyšlený. Jako by si Harryho slova opakoval v hlavě a hledal v nich skrytý význam.

„Mám toho dokonce víc,“ řekl Harry. „Třeba ti zítra přečtu seznam osiřelých dětí, které jsou teď v péči ministerstva. Slyšel jsem, že některé z nich ty vraždy dokonce viděly... možná některá ta jména poznáš. “

Oči, které k němu Snape zvedl, byly studené a prázdné.

„Tak.“ Harry se usmál. „Takže zítra.“

\--------

Později tu noc, když dojedli svoji čínu z pytlíku a mezery v závěsech do pokoje pouštěly oranžové světlo ze rtuťových výbojek na parkovišti, Harry a Remus se na úzké posteli milovali. Harry otočil hlavu pryč od Remusova břicha a zadíval se na Snapeovu tmavou postavu na druhé posteli, jejíž profil se černě a neproniknutelně odrážel proti umělému světlu. Ležel rovný a ztuhlý, se spoutanými zápěstími na prsou, nehybný jako socha.

„Myslíš, že je vzhůru?“

„Možná.“ Remus sklouzl rukou po Harryho zádech a přitáhl si ho nahoru. „Vadí ti to, že to děláme s ním v pokoji?“

„Mělo by. Vážně mělo. Co to s námi sakra je, Remusi?“

„Válečný stav z nás zjevně udělal sexuchtivé exhibicionisty.“

Pomalu se líbali, otírali se o sebe klíny, rukama hladili kůži. Za chvíli Harry znovu přestal.

„Co myslíš, že mu zrovna jde hlavou? Myslíš, že ho vzrušuje takhle nás slyšet?“

Oba znehybněli a poslouchali, jako by čekali, že z druhého konce místnosti uslyší zvuky Snapeova vzrušení. Ale Snape se ani nehnul.

Harry Snapeovu bezvýchodnému, zarputilému mlčení postupně přestal věnovat pozornost a přitiskl svoje ústa k Remusovým.

\--------

Následující den přinesl svého druhu pokrok.

Když se Harry vrátil s novinami v ruce do pokoje, Remus si pomyslel, že vypadá živěji než obvykle. Hedvika jim pokaždé přinesla číslo _Věštce_ , když se s nimi ráno scházela na domluveném místě, aby Řádu donesla jejich každodenní ujišťovací „máme se dobře, nehledejte nás“. Harry na cestě k Remusovi zaujatě pročítal titulky.

„Heleď,“ řekl Remus a upřel pozornost na Snapea. „Zkraťme to. Víme, že jsi byl Asfodel. Pověz nám o Asfodelovi. Byl jsi sám? Držel ses Brumbálových posmrtných rozkazů nebo jsi improvizoval?“

Snape k němu prudce zvedl hlavu a jeho oči byly zúžené a poprvé za posledních několik dní živé. „Ach,“ zapředl nebezpečně, „to jsme si ale nějak jistí vlastním úsudkem.“

Teď se někam dostávali.

„Myslím, že v tomhle případě si sebejistotu zasloužím,“ řekl Remus klidně a snažil se mírnit svoje vzrušení. „Asfodel byl očividně v nejužším kruhu. Neexistovali zkrátka jiní uvěřitelní kandidáti než ty.“

Snape se hrozivě usmál, až mu blýskly křivé zuby. „A i když jste došli k tomuhle, tak jste těm informacím bláhově věřili. Jak typické.“

„Byly to dobré informace, Severusi. Vyhrály nám válku. Aspoň těch nějakých padesát procent, které byly přesné. Těch ostatních padesát vedlo k několika úmrtím.“

„Aha... teď tomu začínám rozumět. Věříš, že jsem tenhle... ‚Asfodel‘, a chceš se mi pomstít za to, že jsem vás svedl z cesty a tvoji spolubojovníci za to zaplatili životem.“ Snape se odmlčel a opřel se v židli. „Pokud si vzpomínám... mezi těmi mrtvými byla i Tonksová, že ano?“

Ten nával vražedného vzteku Remuse překvapil. Skrz stisknuté zuby zavrčel: „Nevyslovuj její jméno, slyšíš mě, ty hajzle?“

Snapeův hrozný úsměv kupodivu zmizel a Snape zmlkl. Celý zbytek dne se ho pokoušeli vyprovokovat, aby řekl víc, ale nebylo to nic platné.

\--------

Další den začal velmi podobně jako ten předcházející.

Remus byl s rozumem v koncích, ještě než se do čehokoliv pustili. Snape se tvářil úplně prázdně, jako by čekal na autobus, a ne byl přivázaný k židli, jako by tu byl teprve necelou hodinu místo téměř týdne. I přesto začínal vypadat utahaně. Oči zapadlé a neživé, rty bezkrevné a popraskané, vlasy tak mastné, že vypadaly mokré. Spal vůbec? Rozhodně nic nejedl a ani pravidelná procházka na záchod a napít se nejspíš nestačila, aby se udržel při zdraví. Vzato kolem a kolem byl zázrak, že nevypadal hůř.

„Tak,“ začal Remus a vlastní hlas mu zněl ploše a naprosto nepřesvědčivě. „Vraťme se k Asfodelovi. Jestlis to nebyl ty, tak bys nám třeba mohl říct kdo.“

Nikoho nepřekvapilo, že Snape nic neřekl.

„Musel to být hrozný pitomec,“ vložil se Harry z druhé strany pokoje, „protože polovina jeho informací byla úplně mimo. Tisíc opic s psacími stroji by odvedlo lepší práci.“

Snape lehce povytáhl obočí. Ale to byl jediný důkaz, že Harryho slyšel.

„To je pravda, Severusi,“ pokračoval Remus. „Nemohl jsi to být ty, protože ať už jsi, jaký jsi, vždycky jsi byl inteligentní a nemůžu uvěřit, že bys něco zpackal tak, jako se to povedlo Asfodelovi.“

„Asfodel nic nezpackal.“

Harry skoro vyskočil, když Snape takhle nečekaně promluvil. Remus se v duchu zamračil; bude si s Harrym muset promluvit o tom, jak nevystupovat příliš dychtivě. Merlin ví, že ani jeden v téhle psychologické hře moc nevynikají, ale jistá základní pravidla ovládal i on.

„Jelikož vás válka zjevně nic nenaučila,“ pokračoval Snape pohrdavým tónem, „tady máte malé doučování ze špehování. Jestliže je špión umístěný ve vysoce zranitelné pozici, spolehlivost informací musí klesnou, aby k sobě nepřipoutal pozornost. Jestliže se procento vaší úspěšnosti jeví náhodné, nepřítel nepojme podezření a špión může na svém místě zůstat mnohem déle, než by jinak bylo možné.“

Harry promluvil, než k tomu měl Remus příležitost. „Takže nám tvrdíš, že jsi se jenom chránil, je to tak?“

Snape se dál díval na Remuse a Harryho nebral na vědomí. „Jenom vám říkám, co vím o špehování. Domněnka, že jsem měl cokoliv společného s ‚Asfodelem‘ je cele vaše.“

Ale nejistý výraz v jeho tváři jasně prozrazoval, že nečekal, že mu uvěří. Konečně se dopustil chyby. A co ji způsobilo? Dotkli se Asfodelova intelektu. Ovšem - proč je to nenapadlo dřív? Snape toho snese hodně, i otevřené mučení, ale naznačte, že by se mohl mýlit nebo být hlupák, to Snapea nikdy nenechá - nenechalo - klidným.

„Rozumím,“ řekl Remus neutrálně. „Takže kdo z nejužšího kruhu - to jsi měl na mysli ‚zranitelnou pozicí‘, že ano - by podle tvého odborného názoru mohl být tím špehem? Všichni ostatní kandidáti mi připadají trochu nepravděpodobní. Lucius Malfoy? Belatrix Lestrangeová? No tak.“

Snape mlčel. Remus mu nejspíš právě poskytl čas, aby si uvědomil svoji chybu a ovládl se. Kout železo dokud je horké se tedy moc nepovedlo.

Ale v citech byl klíč - bylo potřeba Snapea provokovat, nebo ještě přesněji, urazit. Tak to bylo vždycky. Kdykoliv Snape a někdo z Pobertů skončili tváří v tvář postelím v nemocničním křídle navzájem poznamenaní uřknutími, vždy to začalo nějakou urážkou - jeho vzhledu, jeho rodiny, jeho koleje, ale nejčastěji jeho inteligence. Kdyby tu byl Sirius, Snape by už dávno všechno vyklopil. Sirius vždycky věděl, jak najít Snapeova slabá místa. A v tom to celé vězelo. Remus, na rozdíl od Siriuse, ke Snapeovi nechoval _nenávist_. Možná na něj byl hluboce, vražedně naštvaný, ale nikdy, nikdy by ho nemohl nenávidět. A z toho důvodu mu zkrátka nedokáže doopravdy ublížit, a Snapeovi nic menšího jazyk nerozváže.

Remus si povzdechl. Byli v tom až po uši, to bylo jasné.

\--------

Nezapomněl Harrymu o svém novém zjištění o provokování urážkami říct a Harry se toho nadšeně chopil. Rozhodli se začít svoji novou strategii okamžitě.

„Na jiné by možná udělalo dojem, jak dlouho a jak dobře se ti dařilo klamat chudáka starého Brumbála," začal Remus, "ale na mě ne. Kdybys byl chytrý, Snape, pokusil by ses oklamat i nás ostatní, a ne jen jeho. Takhle jsi zabil jediného člověka, který by kdy mluvil ve tvůj prospěch, kdyby se to tvému Pánovi zla nevyvedlo. K čemuž, jak jistě nemusím podotýkat, rozhodně došlo.“

Snape jen pokrčil rameny a tvářil se k vzteku nepohnutě.

„Opravdu, když jsem se dozvěděl, že jsi nás zradil,“ zasmál se Remus, „nemohl jsem si pomoct a hned mě napadlo, jak... no jak očividné to je, na tebe. Takový opatrný žák Zmijozelu jako Severus Snape má vždycky rezervní plán, ale ty jsi se sebral a ten svůj zabil. To mi přišlo vážně trochu hloupé.“

Snape vypadal na zlomek vteřiny rozzlobeně, než se na jeho tváři usadil spokojený úšklebek. „Doufáš, že se zopakuje včerejší představení?“ zeptal se sžíravě. „Myslíš, že to ze mě můžeš kousek po kousku vymačkat několika dobře míněnými urážkami? Vážně, Lupine, na to jsi příliš _slušný_.“

Snapeovi na ústech přistála rána, až hlavou tvrdě udeřil do stěny. Remus na Harryho, který si třel klouby prstů, přihlouple zíral a v hlavě měl z toho náhlého násilí docela prázdno. „Zato já nejsem," pronesl Harry chladně.

Snape na Harryho zamrkal a zdálo se, že na něj Harry udělal dojem.“

„Předpokládám, že touhle dobou už ti došlo, že _tenhle_ -,“ trhl Harry hlavou Remusovým směrem - „na tebe ruku nevztáhne. Ale to neznamená, že to platí i pro _mě_. Koukej si to zapamatovat.“

„Něco mi prozraď,“ protáhl líně Snape, „chápu, o co jde Lupinovi - ten je tady protože si myslí, že krátká aférka před patnácti lety znamená, že mu dlužím vysvětlení za každý svůj krok. Ale ty, Pottere... ty mě jenom chceš vidět viset. Takže proč tohle všechno?“

„Za prvé,“ řekl Remus, který na chvíli zapomněl, že by Snapeovi neměl skákat na lep, jak byl najednou v rozpacích a rozzlobený, „bych řekl, že to bylo trochu víc než ‚krátká aférka‘. Pokud si vzpomínám, bylo to šest měsíců docela nadšeného šoustání, kterého se obě strany účastnily stejně ochotně.“

„Remusi...“ Harry na něj zíral s ústy dokořán. „Kdy přesně jsi se mi chytal říct tohle?“

„A za druhé, tohle nemá co dělat s city, které jsem k tobě před mnoha lety mohl a nemusel chovat, ty neuvěřitelně pokrytecký mizero. Jedná se o to, ke komu si prohlašoval svou věrnost a jak jsi ji následně zradil, a vysvětlení dlužíš celému Fénixovu řádu stejně tak jako mně a Harrymu.“

„Remusi...?“ Harry na něj teď upíral nebezpečně nazlobený pohled.

„Později, Harry,“ usekl. Hlava se mu točila záplavou svářících se pocitů, z nichž pro většinu neměl jména.

Snape se pobaveně díval z Remuse na Harryho, nepochybně potěšený, že se semínka sváru ujala tak rychle.

Remusova „strategie“ byla v troskách. Stiskl čelist a odmítl přijmout porážku. „Dlužíš nám vysvětlení, ty nebetyčný hajzle, ty ďáble,“ zavrčel, udělal několik kroků a naklonil se nad něj. „ _Dlužíš_ nám za to, co jsi udělal.“

„Nic vám nedlužím,“ řekl Snape s úsměškem a tónem, který naznačoval, že to je jeho poslední slovo. Pak už po zbytek dne odmítl promluvit. Remusovi se zdálo, že má v očích jistý otravný vítězný záblesk a měl sto chutí udělat to, co Harry předtím, a ten úšklebek mu z tváře vymazat.

\--------

Později to odpoledne byli zase venku u ledničky - kde mohli mluvit bez obav, že je Snape uslyší -, a jedli další čínu z pytlíku.

„Tak. Povíš mi o tom, nebo se tě budu muset ptát?“

Remus nevinně vzhlédl. „O čem?“

„O tom, co bylo mezi Snapem a tebou samozřejmě.“ Harry si dal sousto nudlí. „Těch šest měsíců nadšeného šoustání, nebo co.“

„Aha.“ Remus udělal obličej. „Tohle.“ Opravdu se tomu nedalo vyhnout. Zvlášť když nechtěli, aby to Snape proti nim znovu použil. „No, ono toho na tom vlastně nebylo o moc víc než tohle.“

„Vážně.“

„Vážně.“ Povzdechl si. „No dobře - bylo toho mnohem víc. Ale skončilo to špatně, jak ti určitě došlo.“

„Proč?“

„Nejspíš proto, že Severus je citový mrzák a já jsem nedůvěřivý zbabělec.“ Odmlčel se. „Vadí ti to?“

„Koukni, Remusi -“ Harry si rukou prohrábl vlasy. „Moc dobře vím, že to, co máme, není - chci říct, je to pěkný a líbí se mi to a ty jsi úžasnej kamarád a mám tě rád - ale znám hranice a takhle mi to vyhovuje. Není to mezi náma ‚navždycky‘ a ani bych to tak nechtěl.“

Remus vzdychl. „Čím to je, že jsi o polovinu mladší a přesto o polovinu dospělejší?“

Harry se nad ním slitoval a vzal to jako řečnickou otázku. „Jestli tomu rozumím, tak se Snapem to ale bylo jiný než s námi,“ zauvažoval. „Ne jen ‚kamarádi, co spolu spí‘.“

„Ne, to to být ani nemohlo, protože my jsme nikdy nebyli kamarádi.“ Remus znovu zavzdychal. „Riskuju, že to bude znít otřepaně, ale bylo to - složité.“

„Umím si představit. To byl tehdy jiný?“

„ Ani ne. Měl svoje chvíle, když jsme spolu byli sami, kdy - no, nebyl úplně takový Severus, na jakého jsme zvyklí. Ale většinou byl stejně nepřátelský nepříjemný misantrop, jak ho znáš.“

„A přesto ho pořád miluješ. No jo, asi pro každýho tu někdo je.“

„Nikdy jsem neřekl -“

„To je jedno, co to bylo. Ale jsi tady, ne? Jsi ochotný ho věznit a dělat mu věci, které tě znechucují, jen abys přišel na to, proč tě zradil. A začínám chápat, že je to pro tebe osobní, že jde o to, že zradil _tebe_ , a ne jen Řád jako takový.“ Harry vcucl nudličku. „To je v pohodě - u mě je to taky tak.“

Remus svraštil obočí. „Ale ty jsi ho, Harry, vždycky nenáviděl. Jak se můžeš cítit zrazený člověkem, kterému jsi nikdy nevěřil?“

„Nejde ani tak o tu zradu - já prostě chci vědět _proč_. To máš tak, v tolika špatných věcech, které se mi v životě přihodily, měl prsty _on_. A u Voldemorta tomu tak trochu rozumím - ten je jako uragán nebo zemětřesení nebo tak něco. Ale Snape - čím jsem si zasloužil Snapea?“ Najednou zněl staře. „Prostě chci, aby to Snape vysvětlil, zkusil se obhájit, ukázat mi, proč se to stalo. Víš, vždyť to, co chceme, je tak jednoduché. Proč to nemůže pochopit?“

\--------

Příští ráno se Harry probudil unavený a vyčerpaný. Začínal pohled na ten modrý hotelový pokoj s jeho nanicovatým vybavením a hloupou kachní tapetou vážně nenávidět. Byl připravený na konce, ať už bude jakýkoliv.

„Dobré ráno, Snape,“ řekl vesele a zaujal svoje obvyklé místo. „Postup už znáš, ale stejně si to zopakujeme: proč jsi zabil Albuse Brumbála?“

Snape začínal vypadat špatně. Jeho kůže dostávala modravý nádech, oční důlky měly barvu čerstvých modřin a jeho propadlé tváře byly úplně kostnaté. No, tím lépe.

„Fakt, jsem prostě zvědavý. Chci říct, vždycky jsi zoufale toužil po respektu a uznání - proč dělat něco, za co tě bude celý kouzelnický svět navěky nenávidět?“

„Třeba jsem usiloval o proslulost, kterou přináší vražda skvělého člověka,“ řekl Snape hladce.

„Tomu nejde doopravdy věřit, Snape. Měl bys svůj Merlinův řád, kdybys až do konce zůstal s námi.“

„Kdo říká, že jsem si myslel, že to _bude_ Fénixův řád, kdo nakonec vyhraje? Vždyť si za svého šampióna vybrali _tebe_. To v mých očích, obávám se, neznamenalo velkou naději na úspěch.“

„To si teď asi musíš připadat dost hloupě. Co ti Voldemort slíbil, až zvítězí?“

„Moc. Peníze. Sex. Klasika.“

Pořád nenucený, klidný, duchapřítomný. Nic z toho stále ještě nebyla pravda. Ale aspoň mluvil, a dokud Snape mluví, tak mají naději.

„Rozumím. Tak si to ujasněme: Brumbál za tebe nasadil krk, zachránil tě před Azkabanem, když sis tam očividně zasloužil shnít, vytáhl tě odnikud, dal ti svoji úplnou a neochvějnou důvěru, když to nikdo jiný nedokázal... a ty jsi při prvním náznaku, že by se válka mohla zhoupnout ve Voldemortův prospěch, změnil strany a všechno, co pro tebe Brumbál udělal, jsi mu mrštil do tváře? Pověz mi: je zbabělost typická zmijozelská vlastnost, nebo je to čistě tvoje specialita?“

Harry Snapeovi přímo viděl na očích, jak se v něm odehrává bitva. Stiskl čelisti a nezmohl se na žádnou hladkou odpověď. Věděl, že ho Harry provokuje, a přesto byl bezmocný. Jo, zbabělost byla rozhodně skulina v jeho brnění.

„Vážně jsem v životě neviděl nic tak zbabělého,“ pokračoval Harry. „Já tam totiž byl, tu noc na věži. Bylo vás šest na jednoho, šest zdravých kouzelníků na jednoho starého zesláblého člověka, který se sotva držel na nohou. Dobrý bože, jak se na sebe dokážeš podívat do zrcadla. Teda když pominu, jak hrozný je pro tebe pohled do zrcadla normálně.“

„To tě nikdy nenapadlo,“ řekl Snape zčistajasna vysokým hlasem, „že by Albus zemřel tak jako tak? Že moje kletba jen uspíšila nevyhnutelné?“

Snape sklapl ústa a ve tváři se mu zračilo vědomí, že zrovna něco - nebo část něčeho - prozradil. Harry si v duchu zatleskal. Zjistil, že tohle je zábava. Docela se mu líbilo dokázat na Snapeově tváři vyloudit takovýhle výraz.

Instinktivně věděl, že z něj nesmí nutit další informace, a místo toho se soustředil na to, aby Snapea ještě víc rozzlobil. Teď bylo jasné, že Snape za Brumbálovu vraždu cítí vinu, přesně jak Harry doufal. „Pěkná historka,“ řekl Harry, přistoupil ke Snapeovi a ztišil hlas do tlumeného zasyčení. „Úplně chápu, jestli si tohle musíš říkat, abys v noci mohl usnout. Musí být těžké žít s vědomím, že jsi zabil jediného člověka, který o tobě dokázal říct něco dobrého, jediného člověka, který věřil, že máš vůbec nějakou cenu.“ Snape začínal příjemně rudnout a jeho oči byly rozšířené a zuřivé. „Možná byl hlupák, že ti věřil, Snape,“ pokračoval Harry, „ale jeden musí být opravdový chladnokrevný zbabělec, aby zaprodal někoho, kdo pro něj udělal to, co Brumbál udělal pro tebe, ty necitelná, ubohá svině.“

„DOST!“

Snape se teď přímo třásl. Vypadal blízko tomu, jak se tvářil na ošetřovně v Harryho třetím ročníku, když jedním tahem přišel o Merlinův řád i pomstu na Siriusovi. A do tohohle stavu ho přivedl on, chladně a promyšleně.

Harry se cítil opojený mocí, najednou mu připadalo, že by dokázal cokoliv, i sáhnout do Snapeovy hlavy a vzít si, co by chtěl, otevřít mysl toho hajzla dokořán a prohrabat se v jejích bezcenných troskách, nechat ji otevřenou, aby se každý mohl podívat. Židle, k níž byl Snape přivázaný, se začala třást; pouta spadla a židle i Snape divoce narazili do zdi za sebou. Harry zalapal po dechu, celé tělo rozezpívané rozkoší, a pokusil se opanovat, ale byl to příliš skvělý pocit, aby se o to pokoušel nějak přesvědčivě. Udělal pár kroků ke Snapeovi, který ležel na zádech, nohy ještě zaklesnuté přes židli, zamotaný v hábitu a zbytcích pout, a téměř vyděšeně na něj zíral.

Harry se v životě necítil tak vzrušený.

A pak tu byl Remus, kouzlem Snapea znovu připoutal k židli a narovnal ho. Snape ale svůj rozlícený pohled ani na chvíli nespustil z Harryho; Remuse si zřejmě sotva uvědomoval. Remus se nervózně díval z jednoho na druhého a podivně váhal, jako by si nebyl jistý, jestli má být tímhle vývojem potěšený nebo zhrozený. Harry se na něj povzbudivě usmál, nebo se o to aspoň snažil, ač jemu samému připadal vlastní úsměv spíš divoký a vítězný.

Ano, na takovýhle pocit by si vážně uměl zvyknout.

\--------

Remus se o tom, co se stalo, s Harrym nebavil. Koneckonců toho nemohl tak docela litovat; Harry pro prolomení Snapeovy obrany udělal víc, než se jim povedlo za všechny dosavadní dny dohromady. Tak proč měl pocit, že sklouzli zpátky, a ne že postoupili? Nebo možná případněji, sklouzli někam, odkud už se jim třeba nepodaří vyškrábat.

Ještě něco mu na té události dělalo starosti. Něco na tom, jak se Harry potom choval, tak nějak rozzářeně, skoro jako... po vyvrcholení, to byl jediný způsob, jak to popsat. Remus ani nechtěl pomyslet, co by _tohle_ mohlo znamenat.

V rámci vyvrcholení se spolu potom venku podělili o cigaretu.

„Remusi,“ řekl Harry pomalu, aniž se na něj podíval. „Musím ti něco říct.“

Remus polkl. „Ano?“

„Dříve nebo později budeš muset přijmout, že Snape je tak provinilý, jak vypadá.“

Remus na něj zíral s otevřenými ústy.

„Vím, že jsi ho miloval. Nebo - tak něco. Možná až doteďka. Ale on je vinen, Remusi, je zatraceně vinen a čím dřív přestaneš čekat, že to popře, tím dřív se dostaneme k jádru všeho tohohle.“

„A kde,“ vypravil ze sebe Remus, „bereš tu jistotu, jestli se smím zeptat?“

„Nedívám se na něj těmi růžovými brýlemi jako ty. Vidím ho takového, jaký opravdu je, prolhaná, vraždící, proradná svině.“

Remus smutně potřásl hlavou. „Vidíš ho svými vlastními pokřivenými brýlemi, Harry. Neukazují pravdu o nic víc než ty moje.“

\--------

Harryho dočasné vítězství nemělo dlouhého trvání. Snape se teď měl na pozoru a jakákoliv zmínka o Brumbálovi se setkávala s ledovou absencí odpovědi. Harry však věděl, že jediné, co musí udělat, je najít další téma, na které bude Snape stejně citlivý, takové, které nebude čekat.

A aniž by o tom přemýšlel, zjevilo se mu řešení.

„Remusi,“ řekl, když stáli na balkóně a dívali se, jak se slunce konečně začíná vynořovat zpoza nízkých ranních mraků. „Slib mi, že ať Snapeovi dneska řeknu cokoliv, nebudeš mi to vyčítat. Víš, že se ho jen budu pokoušet vyprovokovat.“

„Samozřejmě,“ řekl Remus trochu s obavou.

Zpátky uvnitř se Harry Snapeovi opatrně podíval do bezvýrazných očí.

„Proč jsi zabil Brumbála?“ zeptal se znuděným hlasem. Nic. „Tak ne. Fajn, když neodpovíš na tohle, třeba bys mohl zodpovědět tuhle otázku: proč tě můj otec tolik nenáviděl?“

Snape vypadal překvapeně, ale nepromluvil.

„Sirius říkal, že to bylo proto, že jsi znal tolik kleteb. Ale já mám lepší teorii. Vsadím se, že můj táta a jeho kamarádi si všimli, že po nich jedeš.“

Ve Snapeových očích se zablesklo žárem, ale ústa neotevřel.

„Víš, to je jediné vysvětlení, které mi dává smysl. Proč bys za nimi jinak pořád lezl? Vsadím se, že se mému tátovi dělalo zle z toho, že o něm a jeho kamarádech fantazíruje při onanování takovej malej ošklivej podivín.“

„Je mi jasné, o co se snažíš, Pottere,“ ozval se Snape suše. „Tvoje neobratnost je přímo ohromující.“

Zajímavé. Snape zjevně chce, aby zmlkl.

„To jsi na sebe potom musel být pyšný, když se ti po letech jednoho Pobertu povedlo ulovit,“ pokračoval Harry, jako by Snape nic neřekl. „Smůla, že se ti ho nepovedlo udržet.“

„Třeba jsem si ho _nechtěl_ ‚udržet‘.“

„Aha. Takže to byla tvoje volba. Mám věřit, že ošklivý, nepříjemný kluk bez přátel se rozešel s přitažlivým, tolerantním klukem? To se mi nějak nezdá. Remusi?“

„Ehm...“ Remus nezněl moc nadšeně, že ho Harry zatahuje do konverzace. „Teda... byl jsem to já, kdo to skončil.“

„Vidíš?“ Obrátil se Harry ke Snapeovi. „Měl jsem pravdu. Musel bys být dost hloupý, aby ses zbavil někoho, kdo o tebe stojí, Snape. Vždyť jaká je šance, že se to bude opakovat?“

„Jen si mé odložené milence užij, Pottere, beze všeho,“ prohlásil Snape samolibě.

„Kdepak, myslím, že ten odložený jsi byl ty. Bolí mě, že Remus musel projít tak mizerným obdobím, že potřeboval tebe, ale jak to tak vypadá, tak se nakonec vzpamatoval a došlo mu, že žádný sex je lepší než se ráno probouzet vedle _tvého_ hnusného zadku.“

Snape se skoro smál. „Vážně, Pottere, jestli tohle je to nejlepší, co umíš...“

„Ale vsadím se, že ho pořád ještě chceš, i po těch letech.“

„Ušetři mě.“ Poprvé Snape vypadal rozladěně místo namyšleně. Pak se očividně vzpamatoval a zmlkl.

„Vlastně, vím, že ho chceš. Všechno to dává smysl - jaks ho vyhnal z Bradavic, jak jsi chtěl Siriuse z cesty, všechno. Vsadím se, že jsi do něj byl zamilovaný už ve škole. Vsadím se, že jsi mého tátu a Siriuse nenáviděl, protože ti stáli v cestě.“

„Nepotřebuju žádné takové komplikované důvody, abych nenáviděl Blacka a tvého otce, Pottere. Byli to arogantní idioti, kteří oba dostali, co si zasloužili.“

Snape narazil do zdi a z nosu mu začala téct krev, než si Harry vůbec uvědomil, že ho udeřil. Cítil se divně a trochu se mu motala hlava, když se díval, jak Snapeovi krev stéká po rtech a na bradu. Snape se na něj díval s otevřeným znechucením. „Ubohé,“ řekl a potřásl hlavou.

„Ne, Snape,“ řekl Harry, „ubohé je toužit po někom, kdo tě před patnácti lety pustil k vodě.“

Snape zlobně pohlédl za Harryho, kde stál Remus. To je ono - Snape nemůže mlčet a nechat tohle být, ne když je tu Remus, aby to slyšel.

„Bolí tě poslouchat, jak ho šoustám, Snape?“ Harry znovu cítil, jak mu do tváří stoupá barva. „Postaví se ti a ty se pak ke spánku musíš ukolébat pláčem, když slyšíš, jak píchám muže, kterého nemůžeš mít?“

Remus za ním vydechl. Harry sám se cítil trochu bez dechu, překvapený krutostí toho, co je schopen vyslovit.

Snapeovi nepěkně zrůžověly tváře. „Píchej si ho, jak chceš, Pottere,“ vypravil ze sebe. „Mně je to jedno.“

„Poněvadž podle mě je neskutečně zbabělé dívat se, jak je někdo, koho miluješ, s někým jiným, a nic s tím neudělat. Nemyslíš?“

„Nemiluju ho,“ zavrčel Snape, jako by ta slova pronášel proti své vůli.

„Ale to není nic proti tomu,“ řekl Harry a cítil, jak zvedá hlas, „co musíš být za člověka, aby ti na vlastním ubohém životě záleželo _tolik_ , že jsi zaprodal lidi, ke kterým muž, jehož miluješ, patřil.“ Harry křičel - proč křičí? To Snape se měl rozzuřit.

A taky že ano. „Ty si myslíš, že jsem udělal, co jsem udělal, abych zachránil _svůj_ život?“ zaječel Snape.

„ _Netuším_ , proč jsi udělal, co jsi udělal, Snape. Co kdybys nám to _řekl_?“

„Ty si to nezasloužíš vědět, ty mrňavý nafoukaný hajzlíku.“

„Ne? A co Remus? Nemyslíš, že muž, kterého miluješ, si zaslouží vědět, proč jsi ho zradil?“

„JÁ - HO - NEMILUJU!“

Snapeovi krví podlité oči téměř vylézaly z důlků. V obličeji mu vystupovaly žíly; na povoleném dolním rtu se mu hromadily sliny.

„No jistě,“ opáčil Harry samolibě. „A proto tak křičíš.“

„Harry,“ ozval se za ním Remus nervózně, „půjdu teď nakrmit Hedviku, jestli ti to nevadí. Pokračuj beze mne, ano?“

Harry krátce přikývl. Dopustil se něčeho nenapravitelného, vzdor dřívějšímu Remusovu ujišťování, že se neurazí? Remus za sebou zavřel s tichým zaklapnutím dveře a zavládl ticho.

„Tak...“ řekl Harry nakonec a trochu ho zašimralo v břiše. „Jen ty a já.“

Snape se na něj studeně zamračil.

„Copak?“ usmál se na něj Harry. „Dneska nebudou žádné výpady na mého otce? Dal jsem ti dostatek příležitostí.“

„Tvůj otec a Sirius byli oba arogantní budižkničemové a dostali, co zasloužili,“ řekl Snape znuděným hlasem.

„Jestli je to tak, co si myslíš, že si zasloužíš ty, Snape? Co? Ty vraždící hajzle.“ Znova začínal mít vztek, navzdory svému rozhodnutí zůstat klidný. „Jediné, co můj otec kdy udělal, bylo pár školních žertíků. Ty ses sebral a zavraždil jsi nejlepšího kouzelníka na světě a jediného člověka, který ti kdy věřil, takže bych řekl, že jsi mého otce dost překonal.“

„Školní žertíky, ano?“ Snape prudce otočil hlavu. „Tipuju, že kdyby se ti stalo to, co mně prováděl tvůj otec, v minutě bys plačky běžel za Brumbálem a žádal spravedlnost.“

„Nikdy jsem ‚neběžel za Brumbálem‘ a ty to víš, Snape. To je _tvůj_ styl.“

„Děti mají právo být ve své vlastní škole v bezpečí!“

„Jo? Tak kdo _mě_ chránil před _tebou_ , co? “

„Moc dobře víš, že jsem ti _nikdy_ neublížil -“

„Ne, jen jsi mě dennodenně ponižoval. To je přece jediné, co můj táta dělal _tobě_.“

„Co jsem dělal já se v _žádném_ případě nedá -“

„Kecy, Snape. Jsi zrovna takový tyran, jako byl James Potter a řekl bych, že ještě o dost větší, protože ty se strefuješ do _dětí_ , které se _nemůžou bránit_.“

„Vážně? Tak proč jsem já ten přivázaný k židli, kdežto ty mně odpíráš jídlo a pravidelně mě napadáš?“

„Protože,“ zvolal Harry, „jsi spáchal zločin, zločin, který ublížil Remusovi i mně a my chceme vědět, proč se to stalo, abychom mohli rozhodnout, jaký trest si zasloužíš.“

„Ale ty už ses rozhodl, jaký trest si zasloužím,“ zasyčel Snape. „Chceš, abych byl mrtvý. Jen se bojíš, že by ses tím moc nezalíbil svému zatracenému pacifistickému vlkodlakovi.“

„Pleteš se,“ řekl Harry. „Já to taky chci pochopit. Chci vědět, proč se to muselo stát - všechno. Chci vědět, co ti Brumbál kdy udělal - co jsme ti my _všichni_ kdy udělali - že jsi spáchal všechny ty hrozné věci. Nebo ses zkažený a zlotřilý už narodil? Co s tebou doprdele je?“

Na Snapeově tváři se objevil zvláštní výraz, trochu jako smrtelná urážka. „Nemáš právo ptát se mě na moje důvody pro cokoliv, Pottere,“ řekl tichým, smrtelně vážným hlasem „ _Nic_ o mně nevíš, a tak to taky zůstane.“

„Ale, opravdu?“ zasmál se Harry drsně. „Myslím, že pár věcí o tobě vím. Vím, že jsi musel dělat práci, o které sis myslel, že jsi na ni moc dobrý, přestože by nikdo jiný v kouzelnickém světě nesnesl tvoji přítomnost ani na vteřinu. Vím, že musíš být krutý k lidem, kteří jsou slabší než ty, aby ses cítil dobře. Vím, že jsi se chystal předhodit nevinného člověka mozkomorům, jen abys dostal ten svůj podělanej Merlinův řád. Myslíš, že ti po tomhle někdy dají medaili, Snape? Myslíš, že ti kterýkoliv kouzelník, který se na tebe podívá, bude přát něco jiného než smrt?“

K Harryho náramnému uspokojení se Snape s každým slovem chmuřil víc a víc. Harry si uvědomil, že je zase šíleně vzrušený, zrovna jako den předtím. Snapeův hněv, jeho bezmocný vztek z popichování ho vzrušoval jako nic dalšího. „Opakuju,“ zamumlal Snape přiškrceným hlasem, který Harryho zahřál až do hloubi duše, „nevíš _nic_!“

„Ale ano!“ vykřikl Harry vítězoslavně. „Vím, že všechny nenávidíš, protože je ti jasné, že tě nikdo nemůže mít rád. Vím, že uděláš cokoliv, abys vypadal dobře a cítil se mocný, protože hluboko uvnitř si uvědomuješ, jak jsi ubohý a slabý. Vím, že mě nenávidíš, protože mně a mému tátovi závidíš, protože máme přátele a lidi, kteří nás mají rádi, a ty ne!“

„NEVÍŠ - NIC!“ Snape ztěžka dýchal; na bledém čele mu vyrazil pot. „SLYŠÍŠ MĚ? NIC!!“

Harry se zasmál.

„Kdepak, ani bych neřekl,“ prohlásil sebevědomě. „Tak se mi zdá, že jsem párkrát trefil do černého.“ Začal před Snapem pochodovat sem a tam. „Ale tohle mě začíná nudit. Už týden odmítáš odpovědět na naše otázky, a já toho mám dost. Je na čase zkusit něco nového.“

Poprvé za celou dobu se na něj Snape díval skutečně s obavou. Harry na něj namířil hůlku a Snape ucukl a oči otevřel, teprve když mu spadla pouta. Další mávnutí hůlkou mu svázalo zápěstí za zády. Harry pokročil kupředu, vrazil ruku do Snapeových dlouhých špinavých vlasů a strhl ho dopředu na kolena. Vychutnal si, jak Snape bolestí a překvapením zalapal po dechu, načež se obrátil a začal Snapea táhnout ke koupelně. Kdyby nebyl beze zbytku rozzuřený, bylo by Harrymu bývalo připadalo legrační, jak se Snape snaží stačit mu bez použití rukou, jak se s proklínáním plazí a klopýtá. Ublíží mu, tentokrát mu opravdu ublíží. Cítil, jak se mu žaludek chvěje očekáváním, jako by v něm měl zlatonku.

„Tak,“ procedil Harry skrz zaťaté zuby, když Snapea přitáhl k záchodu, „teď to bude probíhat takhle: položím ti otázky a ty je zodpovíš. Už toho mám dost, být na tebe hodný, Snape. Možná že Remus se ti bojí ublížit, ale ten tu teď není, takže to uděláme podle mého.“ Zapletl ruku ještě víc do Snapeových vlasů a přitáhl jejich tváře blízko k sobě. „Takže začni mluvit: proč jsi nás zradil?“

„Já? Já nezradil nikoho. Nebyla to _moje_ hloupost, co Pánovi zla pomohlo znovu povstat.“

„Špatná odpověď!“ Harry druhou rukou popadl Snapea zezadu za krk, zatlačil mu hlavu do mísy a držel ji pod vodou, dokud nenapočítal do deseti. Když ho vytáhl, Snape kašlal a zalykal se a kapala z něj voda. „Zkusíme to znova: proč jsi nás zradil?“

„Všechno, co mi kladeš za vinu, je tvoje vlastní chyba,“ vydechl Snape a oči měl divoké. „ _Ty_ jsi Pánovi zla umožnil vrátit se, Pottere, a _ty_ jsi způsobil smrt svého spolužáka! Byla to _tvoje_ arogance a stupidita, co tvého pitomého kmotra poslalo na smrt, a byl jsi to _ty_ , kdo Brumbála přinutil vypít ten lektvar! “

„Zmlkni!“ Harry znovu podržel Snapeovu hlavu dole, tentokrát mnohem déle, a vytáhl ho, teprve když cítil, jak sebou začíná škubat.

Ale ten mizera už mluvil. „Tvoji rodiče umřeli, aby _tě_ ochránili,“ pokračoval, jako by nebyl přerušen, „jen abys všechny přivedl na pokraj šílenství svými idiotskými eskapádami!“ Snapeova hlava znovu zmizela pod vodou a Harry stiskl zuby, zatímco ho tam přidržoval loktem a sbíral odvahu, aby to vydržel déle a déle. Vteřiny míjely.

Když ho znovu pustil, Snape pokračoval, jako by se ani nezastavil. „Nejsi nic než sebestředný ubožáček, který si myslí, že je středem vesmíru,“ vyprskl Snape, „a jehož bezohledná arogance ohrožuje všechny okolo!“

„Zmlkni!“ vykřikl Harry. „Zmlkni, _zmlkni_! To _ty_ jsi poslal Voldemorta, aby zabil moje rodiče! To _ty_ jsi popichoval Siriuse, až se nechal zabít! To _ty_ \- bože, to ty jsi doprdele _zavraždil_ Brumbála! Zničil jsi všechno, co jsem kdy měl rád, _a já chci vědět proč_!“

Nedal Snapeovi příležitost odpovědět a strčil mu hlavu zpátky pod vodu. Pevně ho svíral za krk a fascinovaně pozoroval, jak se mezi plujícími prameny vlasů objevují bublinky... zvětšují se, praskají, zpomalují...

\- a zděšeně se zarazil, když viděl, že se bublinky přestaly objevovat. Strnule zíral na svoji ruku. A najednou ho někdo chytil za ramena a odtáhl ho od Snapea a Snape prudce zvedl hlavu a z vlasů mu odlétla voda na podlahu a lapal po dechu a dusil se a kašlal. Harry se posadil na paty ohromený šokem a zíral na člověka, kterého právě skoro zabil.

Zezadu ho objaly paže a slyšel, jak Remus šeptá: „Harry, och bože, Harry...“

Snape byl předkloněný, sípal a vydával příšerné mokré, dávivé zvuky.

Harry se otočil a zabořil hlavu do Remusovy hrudi. „Byl bych ho zabil,“ slyšel sám sebe říkat tichým bezvýrazným hlasem. „Byl bych to udělal, zabíjel jsem ho...“

„Už je po všem,“ konejšil ho Remus a hladil ho po vlasech. „Dneska nikdo nikoho zabíjet nebude.“

Když se Harry znovu otočil, Snape byl pořád ještě shrbený, pořád ještě se otřásal hlubokým bolestivě znějícím kašlem, ale dech se mu vrátil a na bílé dlaždičky před svým obličejem upíral rozšířené prázdné oči. Mezi kašlem zamumlal cosi, čemu Harry nerozuměl.

„Co?“ zeptal se a váhavě se ke Snapeovi naklonil.

„Řekl jsem,“ pronesl Snape hrubým hlasem, zvedl hlavu a obrátil k němu oči téměř nelidské nenávistí, „jsi na sebe pyšný, že se z tebe konečně stal tvůj otec? Pyšný, že ubližuješ slabším, tak jako on?“

Harry na něj vytřeštil oči. Tohohle muže nenáviděl veškerou silou, kterou měl. Podíval se na svoje ruce a pak zpátky na toho ubohého zmáčeného, vyhladovělého muže, který se mokrý krčil na dlaždičkách.

Snape měl pravdu. On _opravdu_ ubližoval slabším.

\--------

Remus Harryho pevně držel a cítil, jak se mladík v jeho náručí chvěje. Bože... kdyby se sem dostal jen o chvilku později... z toho pomyšlení se mu dělalo špatně. Severus... Ježíši Kriste. Byl na něj naštvaný... to ano, ale chtěl odpovědi, ne pomstu. Snapeovy oči pátraly po jeho a Lupin jim uhýbal jako jelen před světlomety.

„A ty, Lupine,“ ušklíbl se Snape trpce. „Ty taky rád ubližuješ slabším? Protestuj si proti tomu, jak chceš, ale ty v téhle pozici končíš docela často. Ulehčuje ti to, že vykonavatelé jsou pokaždé Black nebo Potter? Takže ty se můžeš dívat a užívat si to, aniž by ses musel cítit odpovědný? Je tohle to, co právě teď děláš?“

Remus z ničeho nic vstal a Harryho nechal klečet na zemi. „Je mi _zle_ -“ jeho hlas se odrážel od bíle vykachlíkovaných stěn světlé, studené koupelny - „z toho, jak ze sebe neustále děláš _oběť_ , Severusi. Ty _víš_ , že jsi to Jamesovi a Siriusovi beze zbytku oplácel. _Víš_ to. A teď jsme tady, protože ty jsi _ublížil_ nám, udělal jsi něco _zatraceně neodpustitelného_ a nám oběma to _ublížilo_ a jediné, co chceme, jsou zpropadené odpovědi na to, _proč_ se to do hajzlu muselo stát!“

Zastavil se a podíval se do Snapeových překvapených očí a už se nestaral, že všechna bolest a trpkost jsou rovnou navrchu, aby se jimi Snape pokochal. Teď _chtěl_ , aby to Snape viděl, chtěl, aby Snape věděl, co mu udělal. Byla to jediná zbraň, která mu zbývala.

Tedy, mohl udělat ještě _jedno_.

„Už mám dost všech těch nesmyslů,“ řekl tiše. „Severusi, řekni nám, co chceš výměnou za pár odpovědí, a ať je to co je to, my ti to dáme.“

Harry na něj zíral, jako by úplně přišel o rozum, což nejspíš přišel. Jenže teď už nebylo cesty zpátky.

Po dlouhé chvíli Snape pomalu přikývl. „Tak dobře. Chci, abyste mě nechali jít.“

„Cože?“ Harry skoro zaječel. Remus unaveně zvedl ruku.

„Slyšeli jste mě,“ řekl Snape. „Chci, abyste mě rozvázali, odemkli dveře a dali mi možnost odejít, když budu chtít. Pokud to uděláte...“ prudce vydechl, jako by pokračoval jen nerad, „...budu s vámi mluvit.“

Remus zvedl hůlku a pouta kolem Snapeových zápěstí sklouzla. Namířil hůlkou na dveře, kde zarachotil řetízek a uvolnil se a závora se otevřela. „Prosím.“

„Remusi!“ Harry vstával, v obličeji se mu zračilo zoufalství. Remus znovu zvedl ruku a byl nesmírně vděčný, že Harry zůstal na místě.

Snape se opatrně zvedl z podlahy a nejistě prošel koupelnu, až byl mezi nimi a vstupními dveřmi. „To je celé?“ řekl nejistě. „Co moje hůlka? Tu zpátky nedostanu?“

„Ne dokud jsi pořád tady. Nejsme totiž úplní hlupáci.“

„Ale, to bych netvrdil,“ pronesl Snape, ale bez toho uspokojení, se kterým by to učinil jindy. Zněl skoro zklamaně. „Takže sbohem,“ řekl a doklopýtal ke dveřím. „Obávám se, že svoje odpovědi si budete muset najít jinde.“

Harry se zachvěl, ale ani se nepohnul.

„Severusi,“ zavolal Remus a Snape se s rukou na klice zastavil. Pomalu se otočil.

„Ano?“

„Zabijí tě tam venku, jestli tě najdou. A oni tě nakonec najdou.“

„Jsem ochotný to riskovat,“ řekl Snape unaveně.

„Ty to nechápeš,“ řekl Remus. „Nechci, abys umřel.“

„Ale ono vždycky nejde o to, co chceš.“ odpověděl Snape napůl jedovatě.

„Prosím, Severusi, prosím. Zůstaň. Vím, že i ty cítíš bolest; třeba když nám to celé povíš od začátku do konce, tak ti to taky přinese nějakou úlevu.“

„K tomu by, obávám se, byl zapotřebí účastný posluchač,“ odpověděl Snape. „Kdybych si jen na okamžik myslel, že budeš věřit tomu, co řeknu, že budeš naslouchat, aniž bys mě odsoudil, že se budeš snažit _porozumět_ , nikdy bychom nemuseli tímhle vším projít.“

Remus byl jako omráčený. Zíral na Snapeova záda a jen matně si uvědomoval, že se jaksi nepokouší odejít. Zjevně čekal na Remusovu odpověď.

„Nikdy jsem nic nechtěl _víc_ , než ti porozumět, Severusi. Věděls to už tehdy a odmítl jsi to přijmout. Víš to teď. Víš, že jediné, co chci, je, abys mi ukázal, že jsi měl důvod pro to, čeho ses dopustil.“

„A v tom to celé vězí. Ty chceš, abych tě nikdy nebyl zradil. Zatímco já to ve skutečnosti udělal.“

Remusovy plíce opustil vzduch. Zavřel oči. Tady to bylo. Byla to od Snapea laskavost, že mu pověděl pravdu? Stálo to všechno za to, tohle slyšet? Nechat si zničit svou poslední iluzi a s ní i své šťastné, nadějné vzpomínky?

„Jsi-li ochoten přijmout, že se ti moje důvody _nemusí_ líbit, objasním ti, jaké byly. Hodláš-li si nadále myslet, že víš, proč jsem udělal, co jsem udělal, tak nemáme o čem dál mluvit.“

Remus znovu otevřel oči. Snape se na něj díval s čímsi téměř blížícím se soucitu. Remus přikývl. „Budeme poslouchat, Severusi. Budeme poslouchat a nebudeme soudit a pokusíme se pochopit. To ti slibuju. Stačí to?“

Snape se opřel o dveře a pak se svezl dolů, až seděl s rukama kolem kolen. „Myslíš, že bych se nejdřív mohl něčeho najíst?“ zeptal se.

Remus se usmál, v očích ho najednou začaly pálit slzy a přikývl.

\--------

Remus seděl a díval se, jak Snape hltá zbytky jejich kuřecího kung paa. Když byl v polovině papírové misky, Harry mu přinesl kelímek s vodou - očividnou nabídku příměří (aspoň přechodného) a Remus zoufale doufal, že ji Snape přijme. Snape kelímek vypil jediným douškem a Harry odešel pro další. V jednu chvíli Remus Snapeovi podal výživný oživovací lektvar, který měl u sebe, aby Snape doopravdy nevyhladověl, a jakmile ho Snape vypil, vrátilo se mu do tváře něco barvy - nakolik ji Snape obyčejně měl.

Potom mluvil. Vypověděl jim celý příběh - o nezrušitelném slibu, který uzavřel s Narcisou Malfoyovou na ochranu jejího syna Draca, jak vznikl Asfodel, o noci na Astronomické věži.

„Vždycky se počítalo s tím, že Řád zradím a zaujmu místo po boku Pána zla; jen jsme ještě s Brumbálem neurčili, jak přesně se to odehraje. Ten slib byla chyba; nechal jsem se vmanipulovat do jistého postavení a jakmile jsem se v něm ocitl, nemohl jsem odmítnout, ne když tam byla Belatrix, která každý můj krok hlásila Pánovi zla. Ale styděl jsem se za to a Brumbálovi jsem o tom nikdy neřekl. Nejspíš jsem navzdory všemu doufal, že se naskytne jiné řešení. Jenže se nic nenaskytlo a věděl jsem, že musím využít příležitost, kterou mi slib dal. Vy jste to nejspíš nevěděli, ale Brumbál se při zničení prvního viteálu smrtelně ranil a já jsem se ho pokoušel udržet naživu. Kdybych zemřel kvůli porušení slibu, on by mě brzy následoval. Takže tu noc na astronomické věži šlo jen o to, jestli umře jeden člověk, nebo dva. Věděl jsem, že pro Albuse byl cennější úspěch Asfodela než jeho vlastní život. Jediné, o co měl starost, bylo, aby se ze mě znova nestal vrah - ale ve hře byla moje duše, ne jeho. Jen doufám, že ke mě pro to necítil nenávist.“ Zhluboka, unaveně si povzdechl. „Takže tady to máte. Doufám, že to uspokojilo to, po čem jste pátrali.“

Jak Snape mluvil, Remus cítil, že se ta zející díra, která se v něm rozevřela, začíná zaplňovat. Harry poslouchal s očima upřenýma na kolena a obočí měl svraštěné hlubokou nerozhodností. Když Snape skončil, něco z té otupělosti a zoufalství, které Remuse přepadly, se začalo rozplývat.

„Takže jsi vlastně nezradil, ne doopravdy,“ řekl si skoro sám pro sebe, jakmile Snape ztichl. „Proč jsi mě nechal věřit, že ano?“

„Brumbál nemusel zemřít - aspoň ještě ne. To kvůli tomu slibu, který jsem uzavřel s Narcisou, a ten slib byla moje chyba, jenom moje.“ Remus slyšel nevyslovené: „a věděl jsem, že mi to budete vyčítat.“ Zavrtěl hlavou.

„Byla to nešťastná chyba,“ uznal. „Ale... udělal jsi, co jsi musel. A já to chápu.“ Rychle se podíval na Harryho, jestli na jeho tváři uvidí souhlas nebo odpor. Ale Harry dál zíral na svoje kolena, zjevně ztracený v myšlenkách.

Snape ztuhle přikývl. „Nedokážu si odpustit. Nechci, abyste mi odpouštěli _vy_.“

Remus se nepřel. „Severusi. Jen chci říct, že je mi líto, co jsme ti tu udělali.“

Snape se zatvářil trochu nepohodlně a neodpověděl. Ale ten poměrně mírný výraz v jeho obličeji Remusovi napovídal, že jeho omluva nevyzněla úplně naprázdno. Po chvíli Snape řekl: „Tak jestli, pánové, nemáte nic proti, půjdu si po svých.“ A chystal se vstát.

„Počkej.“ Remus i Severus se oba podívali na Harryho, který promluvil poprvé za celou hodinu. „Snape. Moji rodiče. Řekni mi pravdu o tom, co jsi s tím měl společného.“

Snape se znovu ztěžka posadil a podíval se na Remuse, jako by hledal oporu. „Dal jsem Voldemortovi tu věštbu,“ začal slabě. „To víš. Když jsem zjistil, jak si ji vyložil, šel jsem za Brumbálem, abych ho varoval, že jsou tvoji rodiče v nebezpečí, a nabídl mu svoje služby jako špeh. Bylo to snadné, protože Voldemort už mě předtím požádal, abych získal práci v Bradavicích a špehoval pro něj. Brumbál mě přijal, což taky víš.“

„Proč ti věřil?“ zeptal se Harry slabým a nejistým hlasem.

Snape se znovu kratičce podíval na Remuse, smutně a se strachem. „Já...“ Na dlouho se odmlčel. „To není nic, co jsem ti ochotný povědět,“ dokončil tiše.

„Proč ne?“ zeptal se Harry lehce zvýšeným hlasem.

„Protože,“ zavrčel Snape, „by člověk měl mít dovolenou aspoň jednu věc, která je jen jeho, kterou nikdo nerozebral a neohmatal, proto. Ta odpověď s tebou nemá nic společného, to tě ujišťuju, a abych byl upřímný, dřív bych si podřezal krk, než bych ti to řekl.“ Povzdechl si. „To nestačí vědět, že jsem Brumbála ani tvoje rodiče nezradil, jen jsem selhal? Nespokojíš se s tím, že jsem kajícný a nešťastný, nebo mě chceš obrat i o zbytek důstojnosti?“

Harry se na něj dlouze a neúprosně díval. „Harry,“ ozval se Remus tiše, protože najednou něco pochopil. „Nechej to být. Řekl nám víc než dost.“ Na okamžik pomyslel na hodiny lektvarů a černovlasou a rudovlasou hlavu skloněné společně nad kotlíkem; po tom později na kluka nataženého v trávě dívce u nohou, na ošklivou výměnu slov a pak na pohled v chlapcových bezedných očích, v nichž se zračila nahá bolest, zcela nepodobná čemukoliv, co kdy způsobilo pošklebování ostatních kluků. Skoro na to zapomněl - Lily Evansová byla Snapeova kamarádka, možná _jediná_ , kterou kdy měl. Jak se musel cítit, když nechtěně způsobil její smrt...

Jenže na něco takového Harry nebyl připravený a Remus neměl právo odhalit, co Snape přál udržet v tajnosti.

Snape znovu vstával a Remus natáhl ruku, aby ho chytil za rukáv. „Venku to není ani trochu bezpečné, Severusi.“

„A tady s vámi jsem bezpečnější, je to tak?“ prohlásil Snape bez špetky pobavení.

„Severusi.“ Remus vstal. „Věř mi, když ti říkám: lituju toho, co jsme tu udělali. Bylo to přinejmenším... kruté. Ale musíš pochopit: mysleli jsme, že jsi nás zradil. To, co jsi udělal... co jsme _mysleli_ , že jsi udělal Brumbálovi, Jamesovi a Lily... ublížilo nám to a my jsme si to na tobě vybíjeli. A pokusili jsme se na všechno podívat z tvojí strany, tak bys mohl zkusit podívat se na to z té naší.“

Snape na chvíli neměl žádný výraz a pak přikývl a znovu se posadil.

Remus ho nikdy neviděl tak unaveného nebo tak zranitelného. To mu udělali _oni_. A Snape se zdál - nějakým záhadným snapeovským způsobem - ochotný jim to odpustit. Remus se ho najednou potřeboval dotknout, bez hněvu a bez úmyslu zranit, zkrátka se s ním spojit. A tak to udělal.

Snape před rukou na své tváři lehce ucukl hlavou na stranu a vzhlédl, oči zmatené.

„Víš,“ povzdechl si Remus, „oba jsme jeden druhému za ty roky udělali hrozné věci. Co kdybychom vyhlásili všeobecnou amnestii a odteď považovali všechny dluhy za zapomenuté?“

„Já... myslím, že to by šlo.“

Remus přikývl a vpíjel se do Snapeova váhavě otevřeného výrazu. „Bože, hrozně jsi mi chyběl,“ slyšel se, jak mumlá.

Snape se na něj ostře podíval a otevřený pohled zmizel. „Vzpomínám si, Lupine, že v jednu ošklivou chvíli v naší společné minulosti zazněla slova: ‚už tě nikdy nechci vidět‘,“ řekl ledově.

„Byl jsem pitomec!“ vykřikl Remus, zčistajasna rozhodnutý nenechat Snapeův cynismus ovládnout situaci jako obvykle. „A ty náhodou taky! Jenže jsme zrovna prošli válkou a oba jsme přežili a z nějakého šíleného důvodu tě pořád ještě chci, a všechno ostatní mi právě teď připadá hloupé.“

„A ty se domníváš, že já to cítím stejně?“ Snape téměř křičel.

„Ne! Udělej, co chceš! Ale laskavě mi vyhov aspoň v něčem a nežeň se odtud, jen aby ses nechal zabít bystrozory, protože z toho bych se asi už nevzpamatoval.“

Dělal to znova, vystavoval celou svoji touhu na odiv a dala se z jeho tváře přečíst, jako by do ní byla vepsaná, a připravil se na Snapeovu posměšnou odvetu. Jenže ta nepřišla a pohled Snapeových očí v odpověď byl odhodlaný a žhavý a skutečný.

Snape vstal, nebo si Remus klekl, nebo se nějak nešikovně sešli uprostřed, výsledek byl stejný - Remus měl ruce plné Snapeova teplého, štíhlého těla, líbal rty ještě kluzké čínou z pytlíku a hladil mokré zcuchané vlasy. A zatímco se tohle všechno dělo, Harry tiše vyklouzl.

\--------

Harry seděl v plastové židli vedle ledničky, pro jednou sám, a kouřil poslední cigaretu ze svého balíčku. Opravdu nemělo cenu být zklamaný. Mezi ním a Remusem to vždycky bylo příležitostné a jako mezi přáteli; příjemné a uklidňující. Vždycky věděl, že to skončí, až už nebudou nuceni trávit veškerý čas spolu, a nikdy mu to nevadilo. Taky se ani na chvíli nenechal zmást Remusovým chladem ke Snapeovi a teď, když odpovědi na jejich otázky uspokojily i Remusovy nejdivočejší naděje, nebyl žádný důvod, proč by se on a Snape nemohli pustil do toho, co nejspíš oba chtěli udělat posledních patnáct let.

Harry se akorát nerad cítil jako třetí kolo u vozu.

Jeho nenávist ke Snapeovi přišla o základní pilíře. Rozhodně k tomu člověku necítil žádnou úžasnou vřelost, ale udělal, oč byl požádán, a pokusil se Snapeovo vysvětlení těch hrozných událostí pochopit. Pořád ještě si nebyl jistý, jestli věří každému slovu, ale ztrápenost, jež z jeho řeči čišela, byla tak nečekaně _zranitelná_ , že byl Harry zčásti sám sobě navzdory pohnutý. A pak tu byl Asfodel. Jeho informace jim vyhrály válku a počítáno Snapeovou chladnou aritmetikou, úspěch Asfodela byl cennější než Brumbálův život. Harry by to totiž nikdy neudělal; rozhodně to Snapeovi nikdy nedokáže _odpustit_ ; ale trochu tomu začíná rozumět.

Asfodel... vzpomněl si, že na tom slově je něco důležitého. Něco souvisejícího s - ach ano. Asfodel je lilie.

Snape si svoje krycí jméno zvolil kvůli Harryho matce.

Co _tohle_ mohlo znamenat, Harry nedokázal určit. Záleželo Snapeovi na Lily navzdory tomu - _slovu_ , které jí řekl?

Nikdy tohohle člověka nepochopí, nikdy nepochopí, proč byl tenhle člověk seslán na svět zjevně jen aby Harrymu ubližoval, ať už vědomě nebo nevědomky, a nikdy nedostane odpovědi na otázky, které chtěl ve skutečnosti položit. Proč musel být Voldemort? Proč museli jeho rodiče zemřít? Jediné, co věděl, bylo, že někde cestou si poskládal cosi, co připomínalo život, s lidmi, kteří ho milovali a které miloval on, a do kterého patří jistý Remus Lupin, který si právě kradl svůj kousek štěstí, jenž mu Harry nehodlal upírat.

Dokouřil cigaretu a _zmizel_ ji. Nejspíš bude nejlepší, když teď prostě půjde; Remusovi by sem mohl poslat Hedviku se vzkazem, že se vrátil domů. Dostali, co chtěli, a Remus teď dostával, co chtěl, a byl to dlouhý týden a Harry byl víc než trochu unavený.

Když si Harry poklepal na kapsu, aby se ujistil, že má peněženku, poplašeně zjistil, že má kromě své hůlky ještě jednu. Vytáhl stříbrem vykládanou ebenovou hůlku: Snapeovu. Samozřejmě - měl ji u sebe od pondělka.

Uvažoval, že ji prostě nechá venku přede dveřmi, ale věděl, že žádný řádný kouzelník by s cizí hůlkou nikdy nezacházel tak nezodpovědně. Bude bohužel muset zpátky dovnitř... takže se připlížil k oknu, aby se aspoň připravil na to, do čeho se za chvíli vrhne.

Když nakoukl mezerou mezi závěsy, dech v hrdle se mu zadrhl.

\--------

Možná, pomyslel si Remus, když se Snapeova ústa otevřela pod jeho, když bude ten polibek dost tvrdý a dost sladký, podaří se mu vysát hořkost, která se mezi nimi za ty dlouhé roky nastřádala, jako se vysává jed z hadího kousnutí. Někdy předtím, než dorazili k posteli, se zbavili bot a odhodili šaty, a když skončili zamotaní do hrozné zelené deky z umělotiny, Remusova úzkost trochu opadla. Ano, tohle bylo dobré, tohle bylo správné. Snapeova kůže mu připadala dožhava rozpálená, chutnal sametovost Snapeova hrdla a někdo mu do ucha zrychleně přerývaně dýchal a Remus si nemohl být jistý, že to není on sám.

S provinilým trhnutím si Remus uvědomil, že na Snapeovi leží a tiskne ho k posteli, z čehož měl hluboce nepříjemný pocit, protože mu to připomnělo, co mu celý týden prováděli, a tak je oba otočil, až mu Snape spočinul na prsou. Snape tu příležitost využil, aby se odtáhl a pobaveně se na něj zadíval.

„Co?“ chtěl nakonec Remus vědět.

Snape zúžil oči. „Nejsi náhodou do toho Potterova spratka zamilovaný, že ne?“

Co? „Já - to není - takhle to není,“ povzdechl si, roztržený mezi upřímností a obavou, aby si Snape nedělal zbytečné naděje. „Ale to neznamená - totiž, že my dva -“

„Neměj péči,“ řekl Snape blahosklonně. „Neptal jsem se, jestli miluješ _mě_. Vím, že ne.“

Remus svraštil obočí. Nelíbilo se mu slyšet to tak bez obalu.

„Chyběl jsi mi,“ řekl a natáhl ruku, aby Snapea pohladil po hubené, unavené tváři. „Chci tě. Přeju si, aby to mezi námi nikdy neskončilo tak ošklivě. Stačí to?“

„Ano...“ zamumlal Snape. „Myslím... že ano.“ A sklonil se, aby Remuse znovu políbil.

Remusova poslední souvislá myšlenka, než Snape sklouzl po jeho těle a zavřel ústa kolem jeho penisu, byla, že snad později najde nějaký způsob, jak to Harrymu vynahradit.

\--------

Harry cítil, jak ho zalévá horko. Remus ležel na posteli s hlavou zvrácenou dozadu a s koleny daleko sebe a mezi nimi se pohyboval Snapeova tmavovlasá hlava. Tohle Harry nikdy předtím nedělal - nikdy se nedíval, jak se jeho milenec uspokojuje, aniž by on byl přímo u toho - a bylo to, jako by Remuse viděl poprvé. Světlo z koupelny dávalo vyniknout konturám jeho těla - vlhkému lesku rtů, prohnutí odhaleného hrdla, chlupům na prsou, na břiše a na nohou, které žhnuly jako rozžhavená vlákna. Teplá bolest v klíně Harrymu prozradila, jak moc se mu tenhle nový úhel pohledu zamlouvá a přitiskl se k oknu tak blízko, jak jen to šlo, dočista fascinovaný.

Cosi na pozadí jeho mysli ho informovalo, že by měl žárlit, ale Harry byl příliš zaměstnaný sledováním dvou nahých postav, které se spolu líně proplétaly, aby se o to staral. Snapeovo křídově bílé tělo v polosvětle zářilo a Harry byl lehce překvapený, když se přistihl, že si ho zálibně prohlíží. Tak: Snape nakonec není pokřivený a zkažený. Trochu hubenější, než bylo Harryho gusto, ale s širokými rameny a úžasným zadkem (který se zrovna lákavě zvedal do vzduchu, jak Snape klečel mezi Remusovýma nohama). Snapeův penis vykukoval zpoza jeho stehna, nesmírně tmavý v porovnání se zbytkem jeho těla, a Harry cítil, jak tvrdne ještě víc.

No... když tak o tom přemýšlí, _není_ to tak docela fér. Ještě tohle ráno byl Remus _jeho_ milenec, nějakých patnáct let nevyřešeného toužení po jiném muži si může jít k čertu a to je Snapeovi podobné, jen tak si sem napochodovat a dělat, že mu to tu patří. Harry cítil, jak se mu potí ruce, zatímco uvažuje o tom, co se chystá udělat. Ne... tentokrát si Snape zaslouží dostat soupeře. Harry jen doufal, že Remus nebude mít námitky.

Mimo to... Harry si pořád ještě chtěl se Snapem pár věcí vyřídit.

Stiskl kliku a tiše otevřel dveře.

\--------

Remus si neuvědomil, že se otevřely a zavřely dveře, dokud na ramenech neucítil teplé ruce, a zpětně mu došlo, že Harry musel vejít. Mrkl dolů mezi svoje nohy, aby zjistil, jestli si Snape všiml, že je teď s nimi v posteli ještě někdo třetí, a setkal se se Snapeovýma černýma očima, z nichž se nedalo nic vyčíst. Teď měl na krku Harryho ústa, po prsou mu sjížděly velké mozolnaté ruce a o kříž se mu otíraly džíny. Vypadalo to, že leží v Harryho klíně, a když zaklonil hlavu, padl mu zrak na Harryho zrudlou tvář. Harry rty naznačil slovo „v pořádku?“ a Remus přikývl, a pak se Harryho ústa snesla na jeho.

Jediné, na co dokázal myslet, bylo, jak se kdy bude moct vrátit k milenci jen s jedněmi ústy a s jedním párem rukou. Harry strčil jazyk hluboko do jeho úst a Snape v tu chvíli přejel jazykem jeho penis, až se Remus mimovolně prohnul v zádech a byl by se dočista zvedl z postele, kdyby ho nedržela dvoje horká mokrá ústa. Harryho prsty našly jeho bradavky, zatímco Snape vklouzl prstem do jeho zadku a pak ho ohnul, aby se dotkl místa, z nějž se mu do těla rozlily vlny, které mu znehybněly mozek, a Remus šťastně zasténal a usmál se do Harryho rtů. Snapeova ústa se teď soustředila na jeho žalud, lízala a cucala a hladila a prst uvnitř se vrtěl, až se mu celé tělo rozezpívalo rozkoší na neutuchajících vlnách sladkého vzrušení. A celou tu dobu se Harry soustředěně oddával jeho ústům a prozkoumával je s touž sebejistotou, s jakou onen prst zkoumal jeho vnitřek, a celé to bylo tak báječné, že netušil, proč se ještě nezvedl do vzduchu a neodplachtil do dálek.

\--------

Takhle to nepůjde. Ač Harry Remuse líbal s velkou chutí, připadal mu, že jen zahřívá lavičku. Remus mu sténal a kňučel do úst a svíjel se mu pod Rukama, ale byl to Snape, kdo mu to působil, Snapeova ústa, která z Remuse vyluzovala všechny tyhle báječné zvuky, které byly doposavad vyhrazeny jen Harryho uchu. Snape se Remuse zjevně snažil uspokojit všemi silami, střídal rychlé a prudké pohyby a s dlouhými, hlubokými a línými, kterými Remusův penis polkl celý, od špičky až po kořen. Přitom Snape pravidelně spokojeně jiskřícíma očima vyhledával Harryho. To se jasně rovnalo hozené rukavici.

Harry Remuse naposled políbil, svezl se dolů podél jeho těla, podložil mu bok rukou a otočil ho na stranu. Snape se odtáhl a na chvíli se na Harryho vražedně zamračil, ale pak se jednoduše přizpůsobil nové poloze a vrátil se k cucání a lízání Remusova penisu. Proti tomu Harry nic neměl. Zakroužil prstem v ústech a pak ho strčil mezi Remusovy půlky a než vklouzl dovnitř, zlehka ho pohladil. Remus už byl uvolněný díky pozornosti, již mu věnoval Snape, takže Harry přidal dalších pár prstů a jemně je ohnul. Když Remus zahekal, Harry po Snapeovi hodil ošklivým úsměvem. Bože, tenhle zvuk miloval, a tentokrát byl celý jeho.

Na chvíli Remuse opustil, rychle ze sebe shodil šaty a pak se prohrabal v šuplíku nočního stolku kvůli mléku na ruce, které při sexu používali celý týden. Zvenku vypadalo docela nevinně, ale Remus ho začaroval, aby nikdy nedošlo. Harry si ho nalil kolik to šlo na penis a pak se vrátil k Remusovi a jediným hladkým přírazem do něj vstoupil. Merline, jeho pták se octl v těsném, sametovém teploučku. Harry se tohohle pocitu nikdy nenabaží, třebaže se mu docela líbilo být i na opačném konci. Když znovu přirazil, Remus tiše vykřikl a Harry mu na chvíli záviděl - musel to být neuvěřitelný pocit užívat si zároveň souložení a kouření. Každé jeho přiražení Snapea trošičku postrčilo dozadu, což Harrymu působilo poměrně značné potěšení. Remus jen neartikulovaně sténal, oči pevně zavřené slastí a zmítal se sem tam v péči dvou milenců, blahem prostoupené lano v přetahované.

\--------

Remus věděl, že dlouho nevydrží, když se mu oba budou takhle věnovat. Rozkoš byla tak intenzivní, že neměl ponětí, jak by někdo mohl čekat, že vydrží. Nebo proč by měl chtít vydržet. S tichým ztraceným výkřikem se vzdal sebeovládání a dovolil orgasmu, aby se jím prodral na povrch, aby mu zvedl tělo, aby jím zmítal, jako by byl polapen ve vlnobití, zaplavil ho pálivým horkem a pak se ztišil do snové, vznášející se malátnosti. Remus byl potom duchem nepřítomný, oči měl zavřené a cítil, jak se mu na tváři usazuje úsměv.

Harry ještě párkrát přirazil a s výkřikem vyvrcholil, potom se z Remusova nehybného těla vytáhl a zhroutil se mu za zády. Před sebou Remus cítil, jak si Snape sedá a protahuje se. Otevřel oči.

„Mmm... Severusi, to bylo báječné,“ zamumlal ospale, najednou polekaný, že se Severus bude kvůli Harryho přítomnosti cítit nedoceněný. Ti dva se o něj přetahovali jako malí kluci - Remus si říkal, že to je s tím, jací jsou, nevyhnutelné, ale on bude mít, aspoň ve své posteli, když už ne nikde jinde, harmonii a mír. Jak se zdá, v takovéhle situaci je vždycky uprostřed - i když ještě nikdy tak doslova.

Snape mu úsměv oplatil pousmáním a sklonil se, aby ho párkrát vlhce políbil na prsou. Potom se na Remuse zlotřile ušklíbl a přelezl ho.

Za zády se mu ozvalo překvapené vyjeknutí, a když se Remus otočil, viděl, že Snape se sklání nad Harryho skrčeným tělem a jeho bledé dlouhoprsté ruce jsou plně zaměstnané přidržováním Harryho na místě a mezi Harryho půlkami. Snape přiblížil ústa k Harryho uchu a přirazil - Remus sebou trhl, když viděl, jak prudce - až Harry překvapeně vykřikl a vzápětí blaženě zasténal.

„Vložit se mezi nás jsem ti dovolil z jediného důvodu, Pottere,“ zamumlal Harrymu hedvábně do ucha, zatímco přirážel, „abych později mohl udělat _tohle_.“ Přirazil zvlášť prudce a Harry znovu vzlykavě zasténal, postrčený kupředu na lokty, a penis mu už stál a leskl se vzrušením.

Remus si nebyl jistý, jestli se má znepokojovat. Ti dva jeden druhého dlouho nenáviděli a Remus věděl, jak pomstychtivý Snape dovede být, byť v posteli ho nikdy krutého nepoznal. Avšak nevypadalo to, že by Harrymu vadilo, co se děje, a Snape s ním nezacházel až tak hrubě. Možná na tom něco bylo, že ze sebe takhle oba dostanou trochu té agresivity a potlačované hořkosti. Jejich nepřátelství bylo vždycky palčivé a vášnivé, svým způsobem jako milostný vztah; možná že tohle byl jen přirozený závěr. Rozhodl se, že se bude držet dál, ale nepoleví na obezřetnosti, a kdyby se to vymklo z rukou, zasáhne.

A po pravdě na ně byl náramný pohled, na tyhle dva muže, po kterých hluboce toužil a kteří spolu souložili jemu na odiv. Snape se mu podíval do očí a vychytrale se na něj usmál, zatímco přirážel do Harryho prohnutého těla, a Remusovi nezůstaly žádné pochyby, že je to skutečně představení pro něj, veškeré terapeutické a spory urovnávající výhody stranou. Nechal svoji ruku pomalu zamířit ke svému probouzejícímu se přirození a vychutnával si scénu před svýma očima.

Harry vyvrcholil prudce a rychle. Snape pokračoval dál, pohled pevně upřený do Remusových očí a přirážel k Harrymu až i on začal prudce oddechovat, pohyb jeho boků byl trhaný, ústa otevřená a oči zavřené, tvář přetvořená tou jedinou událostí v životě, při níž byl nucen vzdát se kontroly. Remus se toho pohledu nemohl nabažit; úplně zapomněl, jak je nádherný. Udýchaný, s perličkami potu na bledé hrudi, Snape nechal Harryho bezvládně klesnout na tvář a sám se pozpátku zhroutil na postel.

\--------

Trvalo dlouho, než se kdokoliv pohnul. Harry ležel na břiše, zadek ho pálil, tělo mu bzučelo dozvuky rozkoše a v duchu si opakoval pořád jedno a to samé: _Právě jsem dovolil Snapeovi, aby mě píchal. Právě jsem dovolil Snapeovi, aby mě píchal. Proč jsem právě dovolil Snapeovi, aby mě píchal? Právě jsem..._

Nebylo o tom naprosto žádných pochyb. Tohle volalo po nějaké odpovědi.

Když zvedl hlavu, Snape byl natažený mezi Remusovýma nohama a znovu se líbali, smyslně a líně, Snape se stehnem zvolna otíral o Remusův napřimující se penis a jeden druhého rukama hladili po těle. Harryho penis s sebou zacukal, zcela navzdory Harryho vyčerpání. Snape vážně nebyl tak ošklivý, za jakého ho Harry měl; kdyby se měl dívat, jak si to někdo rozdává s Remusem, tak Snape nebyl ta nejhorší možnost. Jeho zadek kupříkladu, byl malý zázrak. Harryho napadlo, jestli by... ne. To by mu Snape nikdy nedovolil.

Chvíli se jednoduše jen díval. Remus se v jednom momentě zvedl, posunul Snapea stranou, otočil ho na břicho a svezl se mu po těle, aby do toho úžasného zadku zabořil tvář. Vypadalo to, že mu to Snape schvaluje, soudě podle jeho tichého sténání a vrtění, a Harry musel rukou přejet po svém plně vztyčeném penisu, jak ho bodlo vzrušení. Snape zasténal ještě hlasitěji, když Remus pronikl prstem dovnitř. Remus pokračoval ve své neuspěchané činnosti, světle hnědá hlava se zvedala a skláněla nad bledými oblinami Snapeova zadku a Snape ho nepřestával pobízet plynulým proudem tichého sténání a pochvalných vzdechů. Harryho napadlo, že je nejspíš svědkem rituálu z dob jejich starého vztahu; Snapeovi se tehdy muselo zvlášť líbit, když mu Remus tohle dělal. Harryho jemně píchla žárlivost, ale ještě silněji pocítil údiv a zvědavost - na tuhle část Remusova života, o které nikdy nevěděl, na tohohle nového Snapea, o němž neměl ani ponětí, že existuje.

Remus se najednou zvedl, natáhl se po mléku na ruce a pak se zády opřel o pelest a přitáhl si Snapea k sobě. Než Harrymu stihlo dojít, co se děje, Snape si sedal na Remusův penis, dech přetrhnutý roztřeseným zasténáním, když do něj pronikl, a Remus opálenýma rukama pevně svíral jeho zadek a roztahoval mu půlky, takže Harry viděl místo, kde Remusův penis mizel uvnitř. Harrymu poskočilo srdce a přilezl blíž, aby se podíval lépe, aniž si úplně uvědomoval, co dělá.

Z počátku Remus přirážel pomalu, ale pak postupně zrychlil v odpověď na pohyb svého milencem, který se zakláněl na rukou a prudce pánví vycházel vstříc každému přiražení. Netrvalo dlouho a Snape se chvěl a sténal, železné sebeovládání v troskách, stejně propadlý vášni, jako když ho Harry svými urážkami pohnul prolomit proti jeho vůli mlčení. Harry zoufale toužil při tomhle být. Přesunul se za ně, obkročil Remusovy nohy, sáhl na Snapeova záda a strašně doufal, že ho Snape při prvním doteku neodstrčí.

Bylo to nadpřirozené. V jeho představách byl Snape téměř mytická postava, poskládaný ze stínů a kouře, ne z chlupů a kostí a kůže. Neměl mít tělo - jen obrys vyplněný veškerými protichůdnými city, které v Harryho dětství vzbuzoval. Ale teď Harry s překvapením zjistil, že Snape tělo skutečně má, a ani není nijak zvlášť silné. Mohl být o pár centimetrů vyšší než teď Harry, ale nevážil skoro nic, když ho Harry objal kolem hubeného hrudníku a nadzvedl z Remusova klína. A, další překvapení, Snape prudce vydechl, dočista v Harryho náručí zvláčněl a černovlasá hlava mu padla na Harryho rameno. Tak zvláštní... Harry cítil hrubou kůži jeho tváře a vlhké obláčky zkaženého dechu. Kůže na Snapeově krku Harrymu připadala taky trochu zkažená, když se jí dotkl rty, nemytá a lepkavá - za to vlastně mohli oni -, ale když ji stiskl zuby, byla taky křehce tenká a hladká jako kůže nemluvněte. Když se Snape v jakémsi ospalém polovědomí poddal jeho doteku, Harrymu ústa rozechvělo tiché zavrčení.

Zatímco líbal Snapeův krk, podíval se dolů a uchváceně sledoval, jak se Remusův penis ztrácí a objevuje mezi Snapeovýma nohama. Remus si Snapeovy úzké boky přitahoval k sobě, rukama úplně tmavýma proti Snapeově světlé kůži, v rytmu se svým přirážením a Harry si uvědomil, že se o něj Snape plnou vahou opírá a zatímco souloží se svým milencem, nechává se svým nepřítelem objímat. Při tom pomyšlení Harrymu poskočil penis přitisknutý na Snapeův kříž.

Snapeovi se z hrdla vydral další tichý zvuk, trhl hlavou na stranu a postrčil svoje ústa k Harryho. Harry jej chtivě a neelegantně políbil. Zaškrábal prsty po Snapeových potem kluzkých prsou. V záchvatu inspirace jednou rukou zabloudil po Snapeově těle dolů a sevřel ji kolem tmavého tvrdého údu, který narážel do Remusova chlupatého břicha. Snape prudce vydechl a napjal se a podle Remusova nádechu v odpověď Harry hádal, že kolem něj Snape právě pevně sevřel svaly. Remus zasténal a zničehonic se Harrymu podíval do očí, na tváři zvláštní napjatě očekávající výraz.

Když do Harryho sexem zamlženého mozku proniklo, na co asi Remus myslí, natáhl ruku pod Snapea, kde byl s Remusem spojený. Bylo tam vlhko a lepkavo a horko a Harryho prsty vklouzly podél Remusova penisu do Snapeova zadku pozoruhodně snadno. Snape vykřikl a Harry prsty vytáhl, jen aby jich vzápětí dovnitř vrazil ještě víc. Nepřestával se věnovat Snapeovu penisu a Snape mu v rukou ztuhl jako prkno a hubená hruď se mu prudce zvedala a klesala.

Harry musel opustit své místo, aby našel lahvičku mléka na ruce, která spadla z postele. Když se vrátil a mazal si tím voňavým mlékem penis, Snape ho bezděčně objal rukou a přitáhl si ho k sobě. Harry se znovu podíval Remusovi do očí a s lehkým, křivým úsměvem zaujal správnou polohu a vrazil dovnitř.

Nepodobalo se to ničemu, co kdy cítil - tak zatraceně těsné, tak horké plné pohybu, Remusův penis klouzal podél jeho a s každým přiražením se kolem něj sevřely Snapeovy svaly. Tak horké, tak báječné... když popadl dech, nezapomněl svoji namazanou ruku vrátit do Snapeova klína a z čiré vděčnosti za jeho přirození párkrát dlouze zatahal. Snape zoufale, naléhavě zaskučel, až Harryho penis v jeho zadku poskočil.

Tentokrát necítil žádnou žárlivost, žádný hněv, že je Remus ponořený v cizím zadku, a ne v jeho, protože tohle bylo úplně jako _dohromady_ \- on i Remus to dělali spolu, dělili se o muže, který se stal nepohodlným třetím článkem jejich vztahu. Byli skrz něj, v něm spojeni, jeho tělo pro ně bylo prostředkem sblížení... a přece část z toho neměla s Remusem nic společného a byla jen o Harryho podmanění a přivlastnění si člověka, který se nad jeho duší tyčil od jeho jedenácti let. Nenávist byla pryč, ale touha ovládat a řídit zůstávala neumenšená, touha opanovat něco, co mu kdysi poroučelo. A Snape, uvolněný, prudce oddechující a dokořán otevřený v jeho a Remusově náručí mu z jakéhosi nepochopitelného důvodu známého jen jemu samotnému zjevně rád vyhověl.

Remus se naklonil dopředu a přes Snapeovo rameno se s Harrym setkal v lenivé hře jazyků téměř prosté doteku rtů. Vyhublé tělo mezi nimi náhle ztuhlo a Snape s výkřikem prudce vyvrcholil, až se celý roztřásl a sevřel kolem něj i Remuse svaly způsobem, který Remuse o chvíli později postrčil k jeho vlastnímu vrcholu. Remusův poslední prudký příraz Snapea zvedl a skoro ho i s Harrym porazil na záda. Když Harry ucítil, jak se někdo jiný udělal hned vedle něj, vrhl se do víru vlastního orgasmu, mnohem ostřejšího než byl ten první, který se jím prodral s dožhava rozpálenou dravostí.

Když se všichni tři uklidnili, Harry s Remusem opatrně vyklouzli ven a přeskupili se, takže Harry vyčerpaně padl na záda, Snape se mu natáhl přes nohy a Remus skončil na kraji postele s jednou rukou pohodlně ovinutou kolem Harryho kotníku.

„Kdo má ty cigarety?“ prolomil nakonec ticho Snape.

„Došly mi,“ přiznal Harry a taky po jedné zatoužil.

„Sakra.“

„Mohl by někdo přeměnit tuhle zatracenou postel?“ ozval se Remusův ospalý hlas ze Snapeovy druhé strany. „Za chvíli spadnu dolů.“

Harry z podlahy popadl svoji hůlku a seslal kouzlo, které postel rozšířilo. Byla teď tak velká, že se dotýkala kraje té druhé a vlastně tak získali postel přes celou šířku pokoje.

Roztáhli se na ní a chvíli leželi mlčky. Harry si trochu zdříml, upadl do takového polosnu, a když se probral a podíval se na hodiny, bylo tři třicet ráno.

„Tak,“ řekl Remus a probudil z lehkého spánku Snapea. „Co bude zítra?“

„Povím ti, co bude,“ řekl Snape tiše. „Vy dva se vrátíte ke svému Řádu a já se vypařím. Jestli jsem si vás aspoň trochu získal, vymyslíte si nějakou historku, abyste zamaskovali, že jsme se kdy potkali. Budou mě hledat, ale přinejmenším nezačnou tady.“

„Severusi...“ Remus se posadil a naklonil se nad Snapea, který pořád ještě ležel na zádech. „Kam si promerlina myslíš, že půjdeš?“ V hlase měl podtón hlubokého smutku, jako by ta otázka zrovna tak dobře mohla být řečnická.

„Někam pryč z Anglie,“ odpověděl Snape. „To je všechno, co potřebuješ vědět.“

„Uvidíme tě ještě někdy? Počkej, ne,“ povzdechl si, „na to neodpovídej. Vím, že neuvidíme. Jen mi slib, že na sebe nebudeš přivolávat pozornost.“

„Ujišťuju tě, že od tebe žádné žádosti, abych hleděl přežít, nepotřebuju. Samotnému mi na tom dost záleží.“

„Já vím.“ Remus natáhl ruku a pohladil Snapea po vlasech. „Jenom - zatraceně. Tohle nesnáším.“

Harry měl najednou pocit, že ruší soukromý okamžik, a tak se otočil na druhou stranu a zabořil hlavu do polštáře.

\--------

Spali, dokud jim mezerou mezi závěsy na tváře nedopadl pruh světla. Remus před ním zavřel oči, protože věděl, co to znamená.

O hodinu později stáli venku. Remus vzal Snapeovu tvář do dlaní a dlouze a pomalu ho políbil a pokusil se zapamatovat si chuť jeho rtů, pach jeho kůže, jemnost jeho vlasů. „Ani nebudu vědět, jestli jsi živý nebo mrtvý,“ povzdechl si, „pokud se nedoslechnu, že tě dostalo ministerstvo.“

Snape kysele zkřivil rty. „Posledních patnáct let by ti to bylo jedno,“ odvětil. „A teď, po jedné noci...?“

„To není vůbec pravda.“ Remus ho znovu políbil. „Vždycky mi na tom záleželo. To jenom ty ses snažil sám sobě namluvit, že ne.“

„Pánové,“ ozval se za nimi Harryho nervózní hlas, „už to tu není nezakreslitelné. Měli bychom odtud vypadnout - Snape zvlášť.“

Remus se znovu podíval na Snapea, tentokrát horečně, najednou vylekaný, že by se každým okamžikem mohli z nebe snést bystrozorové. Na jednu divokou chvíli uvažoval, že by šel s ním. Místo toho ale řekl: „Jednou si mě najdi, jestli to půjde.“ Snape mu oplatil nuceným úsměvem.

„Jestli to půjde,“ odpověděl tiše a s neznatelným prásknutím se _přemístil_.

„Předpokládám, že to nemyslel vážně,“ řekl Remus a cítil, jak se mu stahuje hrdlo, když Harryho bral za paži a oba obrátili kroky k silnici. Harry mu stiskl ruku.

„Určitě to _chtěl_ myslet vážně,“ odpověděl.

„Jsi dobrý přítel, Harry Pottere,“ řekl Remus se smutným úsměvem.

Týden a jeden den po konci války skončila i jeho soukromá válka. Snažil se příliš nepřemýšlet to tom, co přijde dál.

\- konec -

**Author's Note:**

> Tenhle překlad věnuju památce svojí mámy, která měla nejradši Snarry a já jí nikdy žádné nepřeložila. A ani tohle teda čistokrevné Snarry není...


End file.
